Bangtan Warm Winter
by TaetoE
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli walau kau tak lagi memperhatikanku, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Walau kau tidak juga menyadarinya, aku akan tetap berusaha melindungimu, Jeon Jungkook.." -Kim Taehyung- NOT YAOI, JUST BROTHERSHIP! RnR please (summary macam apa ini - - /bow)
1. Chapter 1

**Bangtan Warm Winter**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family/friendship/hurt/romance/yaoi(sedikit)

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, JB (GOT7), Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari otak saya ini. Mohon maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, ne? Typo bertebaran (?) alur berantakan, dll.

" _Aku tidak peduli walau kau tak lagi memperhatikanku, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Walau kau tidak juga menyadarinya, aku akan tetap berusaha melindungimu, Jeon Jungkook.."_

 _-Kim Taehyung-_

"Hyung, ayo pulang.." Suara itu kembali menyapu gendang telinga. Membuyarkan semua lamunan dalam benakku sore itu. Aku mendongak mencari asal suara, sampai mendapati seorang pemuda yang sudah menyampirkan tas ransel hitamnya di pundak. Tangan kanannya seperti biasa selalu membawakan tasku, padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya melakukan hal yang menurutku sia-sia itu.

Aku menatap lamat-lamat pemuda yang sudah menjadi teman sekaligus dongsaeng terdekatku selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Tanpa komando tangan kananku mengambil alih tas cokelat yang ia bawakan. Ia tersenyum riang, lantas merangkul bahuku dengan akrab seperti biasa. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Cerita dan gurauan yang keluar dari mulutnya, memenuhi jalanan sepi yang kami lalui petang itu. Aku pun dengan senang hati mendengarkan dan sesekali memberinya komentar. Pemuda riang yang saat ini berjalan di sampingku tertawa lepas sekali, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah ia idamkan selama hidupnya. Jeon Jungkook, namja riang di samping ku ini benar-benar tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Hyung.. hyung.. apa kau masih punya minum? Aku haus.." tanya Jungkook sambil menoleh padaku. Jadi ini alasannya ia terdiam sejak lima menit yang lalu, anak ini kehausan. Matanya masih memandangku penuh harap. Aku pun menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau jalan duluan saja ke halte. Sudah tidak jauh kan? Aku akan membeli minuman.." ujarku singkat. Ia mengangguk patuh dan langsung berjalan ke sebuah halte yang memang merupakan tempat kami biasa menunggu bus untuk pulang. Kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri ada sebuah toko. Kakiku lantas melangkah cepat ke sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aah..segarnya! Gomawo,hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya saat ia telah meminum habis setengah botol minuman yang baru ku belikan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sudah sepuluh menit kami menunggu di halte dan tidak ada satu pun bus yang datang. Mungkin karena ini sudah sangat sore. Aku pun memutuskan membuka ponselku agar tidak bosan.

"Kau malihat apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya sembari menempatkan diri di sebelahku. Aku menoleh padanya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada ponselku. Sama sekali tak mengubris pertanyaannya tadi. Melihat kesempatan ini, membuatku mengubah niat yang mulanya hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel.

Cekrek!

Tanpa izin aku mengambil selca bersama Jungkook yang justru menampakkan wajah terkejutnya, mungkin karena aku berpose seolah akan mencium pipinya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat hasil foto itu.

"Yaak! V hyung! Apa yang.. kau lakukan eoh?!" seru Jungkook sambil bergeser menjauh dariku. Aku akui, wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan saat panik seperti ini.

"Hanya mengambil selca denganmu, Kookie. Tidak boleh?" tanyaku santai seraya memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ku lihat Jungkook hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil menyilangakan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara kami. Sampai..

"Hyung.. kira-kira.. sekarang dia sedang apa ya? Apakah sudah makan?" celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam. Beruntung ia tidak melihatnya karena sekarang namja itu sedang mendongak menatap langit sore dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. 'Untuk siapa senyumanmu itu, Kook? Dia? Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa yeoja sialan itu tidak pantas menerima senyummu?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak berhasil keluar dari mulutku ini terus berputar memenuhi pikiranku. Membuatku mengerang frustasi dalam hati.

Aku terus saja berkutat dengan segala pikiranku mengenai perkataan Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai yeoja itu?! Apa yang membutakan hatimu Jeon Jungkook?

"Hyung! Bus nya sudah datang! Ayo cepat.." seruan Jungkook sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Tanpa membalas perkataannya aku segera masuk ke dalam bus. Dan tanpa diduga, pikiranku justru semakin kacau selama di bus karena mendengar segala 'curhatan' Jungkook yang lagi-lagi mengenai yeoja itu. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak bahwa saat ini seorang Jeon Jungkook sedang jatuh cinta. Yaa..aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap kali ia bercerita tentang 'nya' aku selalu merasa kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 pagi. Aku terpaksa membuka mataku.. Deringan ponsel memaksaku untuk bangun.

' _Oh ayolah..ku mohon.. bantulah aku,V!'_

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bisa, Jimin-ah"

' _Kau tahu kan, besok adalah hari penting untukku dan Yoongi hyung. Ku mohon..'_ Jimin, orang yang tega mengganggu tidurku malam ini tidak habis-habisnya memohon agar aku bersedia meminjamkan mobilku padanya.

"Salahmu kenapa membolos. Mobilmu jadi disita orang tuamu kan.. sudahlah aku tidak mau ikut campur" ujarku malas, tidak tahu kah kau Park Jimin bahwa aku masih sangat mengantuk sekarang!

' _Ayolah~ Kim Taehyung ku mohon.. kali inii saja!'_ suaranya terdengar memelas bahkan sampai menyebut-nyebut nama asliku. Aku jadi tidak tega dengan sahabatku yang hiperaktif itu. Yaah..lagi pula aku jarang sekali bepergian dengan mobil pribadi, ku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika mengizinkan Jimin berkencan menggunakan mobilku. Ironisnya, aku sebagai pemilik mobil justru tidak pernah sekali pun pergi berkencan -,-

"Huft..baiklah. Nanti pagi datanglah dan ambil mobilku. Ku beri kau batas waktu sampai jam sembilan malam" ujarku singkat.

' _Benarkah?!'_

"Nhe. Lagi pula besok kan hari Minggu, aku hanya akan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Kau pakai saja mobilku"

' _Aah~ gomawo Taehyungie! Kau benar-benar mengerti kondisiku!'_ suara Jimin terdengar sangat senang di sebrang sana. Aku hanya berdeham singkat dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon, berharap bisa kembali ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov.

"Mati kau! Mati! Mati! Mati! Ahahaha.." gelak tawa evil milik Hoseok memenuhi setiap sudut ruang tengah. Taehyung atau yang biasa dipanggil V hanya menatap 'hyung'nya itu dengan malas. Hari Minggu memang jadi waktu yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PS, tapi tentu akan sangat menyebalkan jika kau kalah dalam permainan itu. Itu yang Taehyung alami sekarang. Setelah satu jam ia bermain bersama Hoseok selalu saja ia yang kalah.

"Ah..Hyung ini berisik sekali sih, seperti tidak pernah menang saja-,-" gerutu Taehyung kesal. Ia putuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Hoseok dan langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aigoo..Taehyungie kesal yaa?" goda Hoseok sambil membereskan seperangkat PS yang sudah selesai mereka gunakan. Ia pun juga merebahkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Hoseok dan Taehyung memang tinggal bersama, itu karena orang tua mereka adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil, mereka pun sepakat agar Hoseok dan Taehyung pergi dan tinggal di Seoul untuk menamatkan SMA di sana. Jadilah sebuah apartement dan dua mobil menjadi bekal dari orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" tanya Hoseok antusias saat ia melihat Taehyung yang menatap lekat-lekat sebuah foto di ponselnya. Foto yang Taehyung ambil saat menunggu di halte bus kemarin. Foto yang menampakkan seorang namja berambut hitam dengan ekspresi kaget dan seorang namja lagi yang tidak lain adalah Taehyung.

"Cih.. apa maksudmu,hyung? Dia itu hanya hoobae-ku, kami akrab karena tergabung dalam ekskul yang sama" tukas Taehyung dengan malas. Ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hoseok.

"Ohh benarkah? Tapi foto itu terlihat seperti foto sepasang kekasih, lagi pula..hoobae-mu itu cukup manis kok. Siapa namanya?" Hoseok terus saja menggoda Taehyung. Yang digoda tidak memberi respon apapun. Hoseok yang mulai kesal akhirnya menendang kaki Taehyung dengan cukup kuat. Hal itu membuat Taehyung kaget dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila.

"Aish, hyung! Ada apa sih?!" Taehyung akhirnya menjawab sambil menatap Hoseok kesal.

"Siapa nama namja manis itu, Taehyungie?" ujar Hoseok mengulang pertanyaannnya. Sungguh dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil menggoda dongsaeng-nya ini.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya,hyung?" kali ini ganti Taehyung yang menggoda Hoseok. Tapi lawan bicaranya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan justru beranjak pergi ke dapur dengan santainya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas. Sebut saja dia sedang latihan rap.

Taehyung mendengus kesal dan kembali menatap foto di ponselnya. Senyum miris terukir di bibir tipisnya. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu kembali berputar di kepala Taehyung dengan jelasnya..

*flashback

Taehyung, namja kelas dua SMA itu nampak asyik mendengarkan lagu dari aerphonenya. Selagi jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, tidak ada salahnya ia pergi ke atap sekolah dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana, bukan? Sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan, tapi ia juga sedang menunggu seseorang di sana. Sekali dua kali ia akan melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan orang tersebut.

"Hyung!" suara yang familiar itu menyerukan nama Taehyung dengan semangat. Namja yang tidak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook—siswa kelas satu itu—nampak berlari kecil mendekati Taehyung yang berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas. Taehyung melepas earphone-nya dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Hyung..ini untukmu. Oh iya, kau sekelas dengan Song Kyu noona kan?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengulurkan sebotol minuman. Taehyung menerima pemberian Jungkook tapi disertai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taehyung yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik, apalagi jika mendengar nama yeoja itu. Ia memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan bukannya menoleh pada Jungkook yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tanya, hyung. Apa makanan kesukaannya?" tanya Jungkook dengan senyum riang dan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Kau...menyukainya?" Taehyung balik bertanya, masih dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak kunjung menyadari perubahan sikap Taehyung dan justru terlihat mengulum senyum dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Eumm..tapi hyung jangan bilang pada siapa pun, oke? Ya..aku menyukainya. Sangaat.. menyukainya!" ujar Jungkook dengan penekanan saat ia mengatakan kata 'sangat'. Semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya yang putih. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook lewat sudut matanya. Ia pun menoleh pada namja bermarga Jeon itu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Song Kyu? Kenapa bukan yeoja lain saja? Apa kau tidak takut kalah bersaing dengan banyak namja di sekolah ini? Kau tahu sendiri kan.. Song Kyu itu yeoja populer atau bisa dibilang, dia adalah Bintang Sekolah?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ekspresi santai namun tetap memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sejak tadi merona malu.

"Aku tidak akan takut, hyung.. akan ku pastikan dia menjadi milikku!" seru Jungkook dengan anggukan tegas, "Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya memperjuangkan seorang sunbae yang manis dan baik kan? Kau tahu hyung, dia pernah menolongku saat hari pertamaku di sekolah ini.. dan itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku" lanjut Jungkook. Gurat wajahnya yang melukiskan kebahagiaan itu, membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jungkook. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya berharap semoga kau bahagia, Jungkookie.." ucap Taehyung disela-sela acaranya menepuk bahu Jungkook. Setelah itu ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali ke kelas. Namun baru dua langkah ia menjauh, Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap pada Jungkook, lantas tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah iya, satu lagi.. makanan kesukaan Song Kyu adalah marsmallow hangat yang di dalamnya terdapat lelehan cokelat. Aku yakin ia akan sangat senang jika kau memberikan itu" kata Taehyung nampak tenang. Jungkook langsung membulatkan matanya, senang.

"Woah..kau bahkan tahu apa yang benar-benar Song Kyu noona sukai. Akan ku berikan itu hyung! Terima kasih yaa" Jungkook berseru senang dan langsung berlari dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangan, tanpa komando ia justru kembali ke kelasnya mendahului Taehyung.

'Tentu saja aku mengetahui hal itu, Jungkook-ah..' gumam Taehyung dalam hati. Ia menatap nanar punggung Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

'Karena dulu.. Song Kyu..'

'.. pernah bersamaku'

Taehyung pov.

Kedua kakiku berjalan gontai menuruni tangga sekolah dengan tujuan yang tidak lain adalah kelasku sendiri. Semua perkataan, pertanyaan, mimik muka, bahkan pernyataan suka yang Jungkook tujukan untuk yeoja itu terus berputar dalam benakku. Yeoja yang pernah mengisi setiap inci ruang di hatiku, menemaniku menjalani hari demi hari bersama, membuatku tersenyum sekaligus.. terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Lee Song Kyu, semua kenangan indah bersama yeoja itu selama kami masih duduk di kelas satu seolah tak bisa hilang dari memoriku. Apa aku cemburu karena Jungkook menyukainya? Atau..Berpikir untuk kembali bersamanya? Tidak sama sekali! Semua sikap manisnya padaku di waktu lampau, semua itu.. Hanya skenarionya untuk menjatuhkanku masuk ke dalam jurang kebencian. Aku bahkan masih ingat kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu, saat aku akan memberinya kejutan ulang tahun.

Sangat sulit mempercayai mataku saat aku dengan jelas melihat perlakuan kasarnya pada sahabatku kala itu. Song Kyu dan dua orang namja bertubuh kekar dengan mudahnya membanting tubuh Jimin hingga menabrak pagar besi di halaman belakang sekolah. Sungguh berbeda dari Song Kyu yang ku kenal, selain itu Jimin dan Song Kyu juga tak pernah punya masalah saat di kelas. Maka jadilah kejadian itu membuatku benar-benar yakin untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Song Kyu. Dan sejak itulah kebenaran mulai terungkap.

Aku sangat mengerti jika Song Kyu memang merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkaya di Seoul, tapi ternyata itu tidaklah cukup untuk mengenal seorang Lee Song Kyu. Gadis cantik—yang selalu dianak emaskan oleh hampir semua guru itu—ternyata punya segudang kebohongan yang ia buat untukku. Hanya untukku. Bisa kau bayangkan jika selama ini ternyata kekasihmu bersikap manis hanya saat kau sedang ada di hadapannya, dan selepas itu ia akan jadi penjahat yang membully semua temanmu? Apa bisa kau menerima itu?

Sejak aku putus dengan Song Kyu, ia benar-benar berubah. Sangat kasar dan licik. Semua teman bahkan guru yang mengajar di kelasku ternyata mengetahui hal itu. Setelah ku paksa Jimin, akhirnya ia mau mengatakan bahwa sejak awal Song Kyu memang sangat sering membully semua anak di kelas, bahkan para guru pun tidak akan berani melarangnya hanya karena status sosialnya yang tinggi. Jimin juga berkata bahwa semua siswa kelas tidak boleh mengadukan atau membicarakan perbuatan Song Kyu, termasuk menceritakannya padaku. Jimin bilang itu karena Song Kyu sangat menyukaiku sehingga ia tidak mau terlihat jahat di depanku. Sungguh licik.

Tapi semua drama yang ia mainkan di depanku sudah terbongkar. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah bicara lagi pada Song Kyu, dan hal itu justru membuatnya semakin 'gila'. Dia tidak akan takut membully seseorang walau aku sedang berada di situ dan melihatnya. Tapi anehnya ia tidak pernah sekali pun membully ku atau menyuruh pria kekar untuk menghajarku. Apa dia takut? Saat aku bertanya hal itu pada Jimin, ia hanya bilang bahwa Song Kyu masih menyukaiku. Cih, apa peduliku!

Satu-satunya hal yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah keyataan bahwa sekarang Jungkook menyukai yeoja jahat itu. Sehari yang lalu aku sudah memperingatkan Jungkook soal sifat Song Kyu, dan ia benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku, alasannya adalah karena ia tidak pernah melihat Song Kyu berbuat jahat pada siapapun. Bahkan Jungkook sempat menjauhiku karena aku terus saja bersikeras menjauhkannya dari Song Kyu. Sungguh hal itu membuatku frustasi.

Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan membiarkan Song Kyu membuat Jungkook menjadi korban berikutnya. Terlebih lagi, Jungkook adalah anak bungsu dari kepala sekolah kami. Aku yakin Song Kyu pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kalau sampai mereka berpacaran Song Kyu bisa semakin..tidak terkendali.

'Ohh..what should I do? Ah begini saja.. tunggu! Tidak! tidak bisa! Pasti semakin rumit. Eumm kalau begini..aah, tidak mungkin jugaaa..' aku terus meraung kebingungan dalam hati. Sampai ku dengar ada suara yang memanggil namaku..

*Back to normal

Author pov.

"Yach, Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Cepat buka pintunya! Kau mau orang di depan pintu itu sampai berlumut menunggu?!" teriakan Hoseok dari arah dapur membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Membuat namja bersurai cokelat itu sontak berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu apartement mereka. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mendengar suara bel pintu sejak tadi.

"Jimin-ah? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Taehyung bertanya polos saat ia dapati Jimin sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah. Kilatan api seolah mengisi tatapan mata namja yang lebih pendek dari Taehyung itu.

"Kau tidak kunjung membukakan pintu..dan sekarang! Kau lupa dengan kesepakatan kita di telepon semalam,Tae?!" Jimin berseru garang, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada sosok abnormal di hadapannya.

"Di telepon? Semalam?... Ah! Kau mau meminjam mobilku kan?" Taehyung balik bertanya dengan wajah innocent-nya. Jimin hanya menatapnya jengkel. Dengan cengiran khasnya Taehyung berbalik dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil miliknya di dalam kamar. Namun saat matanya sekilas melihat ponselnya, ada pesan masuk dari Jungkook terpampang dengan jelas di layar. Taehyung pun membacanya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia segera mengambil jaket dan topi hitamnya.

"Jimin-ah, ini kunci mobilku. Tapi bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke taman kota sebelum kau pergi menjemput Yoongi hyung? Tolonglah..Jungkook menungguku di sana" jelas Taehyung seraya mengenakan jaket dan topinya. Jimin hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum. Jimin juga cukup akrab dengan Jungkook, apalagi saat keduanya sadar bahwa mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu menyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Taehyung memutari taman itu sendirian, namun Jungkook tak kunjung ia temukan. 'Di mana sebenarnya namja itu? Ia tidak mungkin membohongiku kan..' pikirnya. Tak punya pilihan, Taehyung akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di taman yang cukup sepi itu, berharap Jungkook akan segera muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya, jika saja itu memang terjadi(?)

"Hyung!.. Annyeong~" seperti yang Taehyung harapkan, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menampakkan diri(?) dan langsung duduk tepat di sebelah hyung-nya itu. Ia tersenyum riang seperti biasanya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terkadang sudah seperti model untuk iklan produk pasta gigi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertemu denganku di sini?" Taehyung bertanya to the point.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, hyung.." ungkap Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya. Taehyung membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah bertanya 'terima kasih untuk apa?'. Beruntung Jungkook bisa mengerti arti tatapan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku berhasil, hyung.. tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku nekat mendatangi rumah Song Kyu noona. Meski tanganku gemetar, tapi ia mau menerima marshmallow dariku. Walau aku menyatakan kata 'saranghae' padanya dengan terbata-bata dan penuh rasa gugup, tapi.. lima menit kemudian ia dengan satu tarikan napas berkata pelan 'nado saranghae'.." cerita Jungkook diakhiri dengan senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke atas menatap langit yang nampak cerah pagi itu, mungkin membayangkan wajah Song Kyu.

Taehyung hanya diam membatu sejak Jungkook memulai ceritanya. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, Jungkook memiliki Song Kyu sekarang. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya Song Kyu yang memiliki Jungkook. Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa berkata lagi. Bibirnya kelu. Untuk sekarang ia masih tidak berani menyimpulkan bahwa Song Kyu hanya akan memanfaatkan Jungkook, bisa saja kali ini Song Kyu memang benar-benar tulus. Entahlah, kepala Taehyung terasa berputar hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu.

"Hyung, ayo kita cari sesuatu. Aku akan mentraktirmu seharian ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku" ujar Jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan Taehyung layaknya anak kecil. Taehyung hanya menerima perlakuan Jungkook tanpa berkata apapun. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menentukan kata apa yang harus keluar dari mulutnya.

 **TB** **C..**

 **Gaje kah? #krikkrik.. mian readers-nim.**

 **Harap maklum, ini FF pertamaku..**

 **niatnya mau bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan -,- mungkin bakal ada 3 chapter.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf ya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya~ Gomawo~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bangtan Warm Winter (Chapter 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family/friendship/hurt/romance/yaoi(sedikit)

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, JB (GOT7), Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari otak saya ini. Mohon maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, ne? Typo bertebaran (?) alur berantakan, dll.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak peduli walau kau tak lagi memperhatikanku, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Walau kau tidak juga menyadarinya, aku akan tetap berusaha melindungimu, Jeon Jungkook.."_

 _-Kim Taehyung-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Kepala Taehyung berputar hebat mendengar semua penuturan Jungkook._

" _Hyung, ayo kita cari sesuatu. Aku akan mentraktirmu seharian ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku" ujar Jungkook sambil menarik-narik lengan Taehyung layaknya anak kecil. Taehyung hanya menerima perlakuan Jungkook tanpa berkata apapun. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menentukan kata apa yang harus keluar dari mulutnya._

 _._

 _._

Sudah lima belas menit Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di sebuah cafe' dan seperti biasa Jungkook terus saja bercerita banyak hal, terlebih soal Song Kyu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa ini aneh, Jungkook-ah? Kalian bahkan belum akrab, dan tiba-tiba ia mau menjadi yeojachingu-mu.." tanya Taehyung sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas milkshake-nya. Ia sudah putuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hubungan Jungkook dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Toh, sampai sekarang Jungkook belum percaya bahwa gadis yang hari ini resmi menjadi yeojachingu-nya itu adalah gadis yang jahat.

"Awalnya aku juga sempat bingung,hyung.. namun Song Kyu noona langsung berkata, bahwa sebenarnya seluruh siswa selalu memperhatikanku karena aku anak dari kepala sekolah. Jadi wajar kalau ia tahu beberapa hal tentang diriku" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Taehyung bahkan sempat berpikir 'apakah otot pipinya tidak lelah mempertahankan senyum seperti itu seharian?'. Ia memang jarang sekali melihat Jungkook yang hadir tanpa senyum penuh semangat, dan itu kembali membuat Taehyung khawatir kalau-kalau Song Kyu akan membuat senyuman itu hilang di suatu hari.

"Hm, begitu ya.. Kalau begitu chukaeyo Jungkookie! Aigoo~ ternyata dongsaeng ku ini sudah besar.." Taehyung mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook dengan gemas. Walau sedikit rasa khawatir masih tersisa di pikirannya, tapi ia berusaha agar Jungkook tetap merasa bahagia. Bagaima pun juga, Taehyung akan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Jungkook. Entah bagaimana caranya.. atau apapun resikonya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, suasana gaduh dari ruang kelas paling ujung di lantai dua itu tidak kunjung mereda. Berita bahwa Lee Song Kyu si 'Bintang Sekolah' itu telah resmi berpacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook—anak dari kepala sekolah—menjadi buah bibir di mana-mana. Meski begitu tidak akan ada yang memberi komentar tak suka, seisi kelas seolah mendukung hubungan mereka. Semuanya terlalu takut melihat apa yang akan Song Kyu lakukan jika ada yang berani-berani menentangnya.

Taehyung hanya diam di bangkunya sambil sesekali melirik malas ke arah kerumunan genk Song Kyu yang menurutnya hanya berisi gadis-gadis gila. Bel masuk masih lima belas menit lagi, Taehyung pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin, teman sebangkunya yang masih serius menyalin PR miliknya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Yoongi hyung kemarin?" tanya Taehyung sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan satu tangan. Jimin sontak menghentikan kegiatan 'salin-menyalin'nya dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Sangat menyenangkan..kami menghabiskan sore di sungai Han bersama. Jika kau sudah punya pacar, kau harus coba untuk pergi kencan kesana.." Jimin terkekeh kecil membayangkan kencannya kemarin.

"Haish..kau ini membuatku semakin merana saja. Walau aku tidak punya pacar, tapi banyak hoobae yang mengagumiku tau!" Taehyung bergaya seolah ia adalah seorang model dengan penuh percaya diri. Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Termasuk juga Song Kyu, aku yakin yeoja jahat itu sebenarnya masih menyimpan perasaan padamu..kau tahu kan ia sering berganti pacar karena ingin memanas-manasimu saja. Tapi aku senang kau tidak pernah memberi respon, Tae. Yang ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah Jungkook.." ujar Jimin pelan, dan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Taehyung terdiam mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan, kekesalannya pada Song Kyu kembali muncul. Entah apa sebabnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Taehyung juga belum melihat adanya penindasan yang dilakukan Song Kyu pada Jungkook. Yang ada setiap hari hanya celotehan penuh penekanan yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu. Song Kyu mati-matian menceritakan semua harinya bersama Jungkook, demi memanas-manasi Taehyung dan hanya tatapan tajamlah yang yeoja itu dapat.

"Taehyung-ah.. temani aku ke ruang guru. Pak Choi menyuruhku mengambil buku tulis yang kelas kita kumpulkan kemarin" ujar Jimin di suatu pagi. Taehyung yang sedang serius membaca komik di pojok kelas mau tidak mau akhirnya beranjak memenuhi ajakan sahabatnya itu.

Jimin terus saja bersenandung riang selama perjalan mereka ke ruang guru. Sesekali Taehyung akan mencibir atau bahkan membekap mulut Jimin agar ia berhenti bernyanyi. Maka jadilah perkelahian kecil antarmereka. Taehyung dan Jimin sama sekali tidak peduli walau banyak siswa yang memandang mereka heran. Namun keduanya kompak berhenti saat mereka tiba di depan ruang guru. Beralih memperhatikan penampilan mereka, _sudah rapi kah?_

"Huft..aku tidak menyangka buku tulis dari kelas kita akan sebanyak ini.." gumam Taehyung saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruang guru. Wajahnya terlihat menderita dengan setumpuk buku tulis di kedua tangannya.

"Pabo! Ini bukan hanya buku kelas kita. Yang kau bawa itu buku anak-anak kelas X2. Kelasnya Jungkook" ujar Jimin sambil membenarkan posisi tangannya agar buku yang ia bawa tidak jatuh.

"Kalau begitu kita antar buku-buku ini dulu. Kelas Jungkook kan tidak perlu naik turun tangga.." ujar Taehyung sambil berbalik arah menuju kelas Jungkook yang letaknya di sebelah ruang multimedia. Jimin mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang, kali ini tanpa banyak bicara.

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Taehyung mengintip takut dari balik pintu kelas X2, memastikan apakah ada guru di kelas itu. Sementara Jimin menunggu di luar. Ternyata tidak ada guru, anehnya kelas itu tetap terlihat tenang walau sedang jam kosong begini.

"Ehm..maaf, aku diberi tugas mengembalikan buku ke kelas ini" ucap Taehyung tepat di depan pintu. Beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya nampak berbisik-bisik dengan wajah merona pada masing-masing teman sebangkunya.

Taehyung tidak terlalu mempedulikan 'para fans'nya dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Matanya berputar melihat seisi kelas, mencari Jungkook yang ternyata duduk di bangku barisan kedua.

"Ah,ne.. terima kasih sunbae-nim" ujar seorang namja berkulit kecokelatan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Taehyung dan mengambil alih setumpuk buku tulis dari tangannya. Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum, namun tidak lantas pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook yang justru memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam. Ia sadar ada yang salah dengan Jungkook, namun Taehyung segera membuang pikiran itu dan tersenyum lebar. Tapi Jungkook semakin menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya membuang muka.

.

.

' _Apa artinya tatapan itu? Kenapa Jungkook menatapku begitu?..'_

.

.

' _Tadi bukan Jungkook yang ku kenal..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yaak.. kenapa kau murung begitu? Sejak kita pergi dari kelas Jungkook kau jadi murung begini. Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya penasaran. Tapi Taehyung hanya memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang tajam ke arah gerbang sekolah yang memang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandangan namja di sampinya, dan ia dapati Song Kyu berada di luar pagar dengan wajah sinis. Taehyung dan Jimin bisa mendengar percakapan Song Kyu bersama satpam sekolah dengan cukup jelas.

"Anda harus membiarkan aku masuk! Tidak tahu aku ini siapa,huh?!" gertak song Kyu dengan setengah berteriak. Pria paruh baya yang memakai seragam security itu sempat terlonjak kaget mendengar seruan dari seorang siswi di hadapannya.

"BRAKK!" Song Kyu menendang kuat gerbang sekolah. Matanya terus saja menatap galak satpam yang terlihat cemas itu.

"T..Tapi bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Tidak ada siswa yang diperbolehkan memasuki gerbang ini lagi. Itu sudah jelas di pe-"

"HEI! Aku tidak peduli peraturan sekolah! Kau harus membiarkan aku masuk. Anda tahu kan apa yang ayahku bisa lakukan terhadap sekolah ini?! Ia bisa lakukan apapun! Jadi biarkan aku masuk SEKARANG!" seruan Song Kyu semakin keras.

Bahkan Jimin hampir menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ia bawa karena kaget. Sekarang giliran tangan Song Kyu yang mengguncang gerbang tersebut, berusaha membuat satpam di depannya takut.

"Dan satu lagi! Aku ini kekasih dari anak bungsu kepala sekolah! Jeon Jungkook, aku bisa memintanya agar bilang kepada ayahnya untuk memecatmu sekarang juga" lanjut Song Kyu dengan nada mengintimidasi. Senyum sarkastik terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia benar-benar bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang.

Satpam tersebut bungkam, sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih kunci gerbang sekolah dan hendak membukanya. Namun Taehyung dengan cepat mendekat dan mencegahnya. Wajah Song Kyu berubah kaget melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap tak suka ke arah Taehyung.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal ini hanya karena dia. Biarkan saja dia berteriak dan memukul-mukul gerbang sekolah layaknya orang gila. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang siswi kurang ajar yang terlambat datang ke sekolah.. Tidak usah menghiraukannya,Pak" ujar Taehyung dengan wajah tenang.

Mata Taehyung tidak lepas memandang dingin yeoja berambut cokelat susu yang berdiri di luar gerbang itu. Song Kyu benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. Napasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"T..Tae.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Pak Choi pasti sudah menunggu lama.." ujar Jimin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Taehyung. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk dan segera berbalik menuju kelas.

"Kim.. Tae..hyung... KAU! Beraninya menganggapku ORANG GILA?!" teriakan Song Kyu sontak menghentikan langkah kaki Taehyung, namja tinggi itu sedikit menoleh menampilkan senyum miringnya, lalu kembali berjalan mengekori Jimin.

"Kau iri karena sekarang aku mendapat namja yang JAUH MELEBIHIMU kan?!" Song Kyu kembali berteriak. Namun Taehyung tidak memberi respon seperti biasa dan tetap melenggang santai mengikuti langkah Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook tidak datang lagi?" tanya JB, siswa kelas XI5 yang sudah setahun ini menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah. Sore itu seperti biasa mereka akan latihan di lapangan sekolah. Semua anggota tim sudah berkumpul kecuali Jungkook. Sudah tiga kali latihan yang ia lewatkan.

"Tadi dia bilang sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi dia izin untuk hari ini" ujar Ryu, teman sekelas Jungkook yang kebetulan juga tergabung dalam tim sekolah. JB mendengus kesal mendengar alasan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Pasti dengan Song Kyu, aah..beruntung sekali Jungkook itu, bisa-bisanya mendapatkan hati seorang Bintang Sekolah" ujar Namjoon sambil menyikut Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya. Semua orang tahu kalau Namjoon sangat menyukai Song Kyu, tentu karena ia tidak mengenal Song Kyu yang asli. Kelas mereka selalu berbeda sejak bangku kelas X.

"Yaa..ku pikir juga begitu. Padahal minggu depan sudah kejuaraan nasional, bagaimana bisa ia tidak ikut latihan di saat seperti ini" timpal Taehyung.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana Jungkook sekarang. Jujur saja, Taehyung bahkan belum bertemu Jungkook selama seminggu ini. Kalau pun ia coba untuk menghubungi Jungkook, namja itu pasti tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya. Jungkook seolah menghindar darinya.

Latihan sore itu lagi-lagi dengan anggota yang tidak lengkap. Tidak ada yang tahu apa pertimbangan Jungkook sampai ia rela meninggalkan latihan untuk kejuaraan nasional minggu depan hanya demi seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Masih ada kurang, Tae.."

"Huft..apa lagi?"

"Tissue" jawab Hoseok dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Hyung cari sendiri saja. Sini berikan padaku, aku akan tunggu di mobil.." ujar Taehyung seraya mengambil alih kantong belanjaan dari tangan Hoseok. Ia pun beranjak ke tempat parkir, sementara Hoseok kembali masuk ke dalam mall yang cukup ramai malam itu.

"Haish.. kadang ini yang membuatku benci tinggal jauh dari eomma. Semuanya harus ku urus sendiri.. bersama Hoseok hyung pula" gumam Taehyung meratapi nasibnya.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Taehyung tat kala ia kesusahan mengambil kunci mobil di saku celananya karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi kantong belanja berisi kebutuhannya dan Hoseok.

"Ah.. Ne. Tenang saja..aku bisa mengaturnya.. kalian hanya perlu datang" tempat parkir yang cukup sepi itu membuat Taehyung bisa mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Taehyung sangat mengenal suara milik siapa itu.

Benar saja, saat Taehyung mengintip dari balik mobilnya ia melihat Song Kyu. Yeoja itu sedang menelepon seseorang, mungkin temannya. Entahlah, Taehyung tidak peduli.

"Ia sendirian? Di mana Jung-... astaga!" Taehyung bergumam pelan. Dari balik mobilnya ia terus mengawasi Song Kyu yang ternyata tidak sendirian. Mata Taehyung membulat saat ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Song Kyu.

Anehnya, saat itu Jungkook justru terlihat seperti pelayan Song Kyu. Namja berambut hitam itu melangkah pelan mengekori yeojachingunya sambil membawa sebuah tas tangan dan beberapa kotak sepatu yang Taehyung yakini adalah milik Song Kyu.

' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook tertindas seperti itu..'_

 _._

' _Kau juga Kook-ah.. kenapa begitu mudah percaya padanya..'_

 _._

' _Aku yakin ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi. Bagaimana cara menyadarkanmu Jungkook-ah...'_

Taehyung semakin frustasi. Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil sekarang. Ia harus cepat, atau Jungkook dan Song Kyu akan segera pergi.

' _Aha! Foto! Aku akan mengabadikan momen ini dan menyadarkan Jungkook'_ lima menit berlalu sangat lama hingga akhirnya Taehyung mendapat ide cemerlang. Segera ia ambil ponselnya. Satu. dua. tiga. Tiga foto berhasil Taehyung simpan di ponselnya.

Sesaat sebelum Song Kyu dan Jungkook berbelok menghilang di balik tembok dekat pintu keluar.

"Kau ini.. berhenti memainkan ponselmu, ayo kita pulang ini sudah larut" tiba-tiba saja Hoseok datang dan menepuk bahu Taehyung dari belakang.

"Ne, hyung.."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook pov.

"Yack! Cepatlah Jungkook.. kau seperti siput saja" oceh Song Kyu saat ia sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon bersama entah-siapa-itu. ia berbalik menghadapku sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya tidak berminat membantuku membawakan barang-barang miliknya ini.

"Ne.." ujarku singkat sambil setengah berlari mendekatinya. Aku memang ceroboh, tanpa sengaja salah satu kotak sepatu yang ku bawa terjatuh. Song Kyu menatapku tajam.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? aku baru saja membelinya dan sekarang kau menjatuhkannya, Jungkook-ah?!" serunya setengah berteriak. Aku tersentak, kenapa Song Kyu noona jadi kasar seperti ini. Sebesar itukah kesalahanku?

"M..mianhae, noona.." aku tergagap, padahal jelas-jelas aku yang membelikan sepatu ini atas permintaannya dan tadi dia bilang dialah yang membelinya? Hmm.

Perlahan ku julurkan tanganku untuk mengambil kotan yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ah iya, Jungkook-ah.. boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya noona tiba-tiba. Matanya menatapku penuh harap.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu?" aku tersenyum tulus.

"Besok teman dekatku akan berulang tahun. Dan aku ingin membuatnya terkesan.. bisakah aku meminjam aula sekolah besok malam? Kau bisa bicara pada satpam kan? Atau pada ayahmu?" pinta Song Kyu terdengar sangat berharap. Wajahnya memelas, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah.. akan ku usahakan. Eumm..jadi maksudnya noona akan mengadakan pesta di aula sekolah?" tanyaku, mencoba memastikan apa tujuan Song Kyu noona yang sebenarnya. Dan ia mengangguk mantap, lantas mendekat ke arahku dan menautkan jemari lentiknya pada jariku.

"Aah, kau memang baik Jungkook-ah.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

"Jam sepuluh malam.. haruskah aku pulang sekarang?" aku menghela napas pelan. Setelah mengantar noona pulang aku bingung harus pergi kemana lagi. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi aku belum mau mengakhiri hari ini di dalam kamarku dan pergi tidur.

Ku putuskan untuk memeriksa ponselku. Apakah ayah menelpon? Jika iya, aku harus segera pulang.

"V hyung.. Argh! Dia selalu saja menghubungiku. Tapi apa peduli ku, kemarin Song Kyu noona dengan jelas mengatakan kalau dia orang yang jahat" ujarku pada diri sendiri. Yaa..aku baru mengetahui jika dulu V hyung pernah berpacaran dengan Song Kyu noona, dan noona bilang V hyung selalu menyakitinya dan membuat dirinya menangis.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan semua itu. Aku tahu V hyung sangat baik padaku. Sangat berat ketika aku harus menjauh darinya, tapi ini semua demi Song Kyu noona. Ku lihat ponselku dipenuhi pesan masuk darinya.

.

' _Kau di mana, Kookie? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?'_

 _._

' _Kenapa tidak latihan lagi? JB benar-benar frustasi karenamu'_

 _._

' _Kau tidak lupa kan jika minggu depan kita masuk kejuaraan nasional'_

 _._

"Ah iya! Kejuaraan itu! Aku benar-benar lupa.." aku berseru panik setelah membaca beberapa pesan masuk dari V hyung. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Ku pejamkan mataku perlahan. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal yang begitu penting seperti ini?

'kling..'

Ada pesan masuk lagi. Ku lihat kali ini pesan multimedia. Pengirimnya masih saja sama, V hyung.

.

' _Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian dan mengambil foto ini. Tidakkah kau merasa tertindas, Jeon Jungkook?'_ apa ini? Fotoku yang membawa barang-barang Song Kyu noona sambil menunduk dan di sisi lain tampak noona yang asyik menelpon seseorang.

Kenapa V hyung bisa mendapat foto ini? Artinya ia tadi mengawasi ku..

Shit! Ku akui Song Kyu noona memang jadi lebih kasar hari ini, apa itu artinya aku memang ditindas seperti yang V hyung katakan di foto ini? Apakah semua cerita yang dikatakan V hyung tentang sikap Song Kyu noona selama ini adalah benar?

.

Cerita yang dikatakan keduanya sangat bertolak belakang.

.

Mana yang harus aku percaya? Hyung terbaikku atau yeojachingu-ku sendiri?

.

.

.

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

 **Gimana? Lanjut?**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bangtan Warm Winter (Chapter 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family/friendship/hurt/romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari otak saya ini. Maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, ne? Typo bertebaran (?) alur berantakan, dll.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Cerita yang dikatakan keduanya sangat bertolak belakang._

 _._

 _Mana yang harus aku percaya? Hyung terbaikku atau yeojachingu-ku sendiri?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Jungkook pov.

Sekarang sudah pukul 01.00 pagi, dan aku masih terjaga. Berdiri sendirian di pojok ruangan dengan segelas minuman di tangan kananku dan tangan kiri yang ku masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Kalian tidak perlu bertanya kenapa aku masih terjaga di saat larut begini, karena sudah jelas aku melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa. Pesta sejak lima jam lalu belum juga selesai, hal itu lah yang membuat mataku terpaksa menahan kantuk.

Ku lihat Song Kyu dan banyak temannya—yang rata-rata adalah siswa sekolah lain—masih saja asyik menari mengikuti lantunan musik beat dari meja DJ di atas panggung kecil di tengah aula sekolah ini.

Musik, tawa, dan sorak sorai menggema memenuhi setiap sudut aula yang mulai terasa sesak bagiku. Kegaduhan ini, jujur sangat menganggu. Tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat.

Aku bahkan belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa malam ini berhasil diadakan sebuah pesta di AULA SEKOLAH. Aku juga bingung kenapa penjaga sekolah mau mengizinkan aku untuk meminjam kunci aula hanya untuk sebuah pesta.

Semua ini, jelas ayahku tidak tahu. Malam ini aku pamit untuk menginap di rumah V Hyung yang memang sudah akrab dengan keluargaku. Itu hanya alasan, aku yakin ayah akan sangat marah jika tahu yang sebenarnya.

Aku, Jeon Jungkook, siswa kelas satu yang masih amatir beraninya menjadikan aula sekolah menjadi tempat pesta macam ini?!

Hebat sekali.

Tapi semua ini permintaan Song Kyu. Aku pun paham jika sudah semestinya ini dirahasiakan. Ia juga jelas berpesan agar aku tidak bilang bahwa ini semua adalah permintaan darinya.

Tapi bagaimana jika ayah tahu. Aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi padanya dan di sisi lain aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Song Kyu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!

Aargh..!

Aku tahu gadis itu tidak akan membantuku di saat seperti ini. Sejak pesta dimulai ia bahkan tidak menemui atau bahkan menyapaku, ia terlalu asyik dengan teman-teman dan dunianya sendiri.

Dan entah memang ruangan ini sudah penuh atau aku yang kurang sehat, dadaku benar-benar terasa sesak mencerna semua situasi ini. Kepalaku berputar. Pikiranku kacau. Dan perasaanku?

Bercampur! Kesal. Bingung. Sedih. Putus asa. Entahlah..

Percuma saja aku mengerang frustasi dalam hati, Song Kyu tetap tidak mengetahuinya. Ku rasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha tetap bertahan.

.

.

.

Author pov.

Tidak hanya Jungkook yang masih terjaga malam itu. Seorang namja juga masih siaga membuka matanya. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memeriksa sekeliling.

Namja berjaket hitam itu menghela napas panjang. Perlahan kembali mengintip dari balik tembok perpustakaan sekolah. Matanya menatap tajam keriuhan pesta yang tampak samar dari balik jendela besar di aula itu.

Sesaat kemudian ia beralih pada ponselnya. Jarinya dengan gesit mengetik beberapa kata di sana.

' _Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu malam. Tapi jika kau mau ikut, datanglah sekarang. Aku beri waktu 5 menit untuk menjawab'_

Kirim.

.

Dua menit berlalu, dan ponsel di genggaman namja itu tiba-tiba bergetar singkat.

' _Baik aku ikut. Tunggulah sebentar'_

 _._

Namja berjaket itu tersenyum tipis dan lantas membalas pesan di ponselnya.

' _Temui aku di belakang perpustakaan'_

 _._

 _._

.

"Tae.." sebuah suara lirih nan horor yang disusul dengan tepukan di bahu, membuat namja berjaket hitam itu sempat terlonjak dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Haishh..aku kira kau hantu" ujar Taehyung—namja berjaket hitam—sambil menghela napas lega. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum mendapati Jimin yang ternyata masih mau ikut bergabung dalam 'misi'nya.

"Namja setampan aku kau kira hantu?!" Jimin bersungut-sungut kesal. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Ia baru sadar jika ternyata Jimin tidak datang sendirian.

"...Yoongi Hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap heran seorang namja manis yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Jimin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aaah.. maaf Tae, Yoongi hyung tahu tentang misi ini dan ia terus saja memaksaku agar mau mengizinkannya ikut" jelas Jimin sambil menatap kesal Yoongi.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Akan semakin seru jika ada banyak orang begini" Taehyung tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Namun Jimin masih saja menatap Yoongi dengan kesal.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Taehyung saja sudah mengizinkanku.." ujar Yoongi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dan pergi menjauh dari Jimin yang kaget melihat dua rekannya menjauh.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Yoongi bersemangat. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di balik semak-semak tepat di sebrang aula sekolah.

"Pertama, kita harus cari saklar utamanya, mengendap-endap kesana, matikan saklarnya hingga semua lampu mati, kabur, selesai!" ujar Taehyung tak kalah semangat. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memegangi telinga kirinya yang beberapa saat lalu sukses ditarik kuat oleh Yoongi.

"Hmm..sepertinya aku tahu di mana saklar itu. Seingatku ada di samping tangga yang dekat dengan ruang kepala sekolah" ungkap Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk semangat mendengar penuturan sunbae-nya itu.

"Tapi di sana gelap sekali. Kalian tidak lihat?" Jimin bergidik ngeri melihat koridor kelas-kelas yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar gelap karena masih ada beberapa lampu yang menyala walau sedikit redup.

"Dasar penakut" Yoongi mencibir sambil mengendap-endap mendahului Taehyung dan Jimin menuju tempat yang ia sebut tadi.

"Dia pemberani. Kau harusnya seperti itu, Jimin-ah" Taehyung terkekeh kecil sambil mengikuti langkah Yoongi, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya bisa mendengus dan akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti dua namja itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika saklarnya setinggi itu.." gumam Taehyung menatap putus asa sebuah saklar yang letaknya cukup jauh dari atas kepalanya.

"Kau saja bilang begitu padahal kau yang paling tinggi di sini. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan kami.." ujar Jimin ikut berputus asa. Ia memilih bersandar di dinding sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari apa, Hyung?" tanya Jimin yang akhirnya mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Sesuatu agar kita bisa mencapai saklar itu" jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tae.. kau tahu dari mana kalau ada pesta di sini?" tanya Yoongi masih serius mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berguna.

"Kemarin Namjoon bilang Song Kyu akan mengadakan pesta di sini, hanya beberapa siswa saja yang diundang, itu pun secara diam-diam. Kebetulan Namjoon diundang dan ia langsung cerita padaku" jelas Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut.

"Ah! Itu ada rak sepatu, kita pakai itu saja, Hyung" seru Jimin tiba-tiba. telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah rak sepatu dari besi tepat di balik tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Tumben kau jenius.." ujar Yoongi sambil mengacak rambut Jimin sekilas. Membuat namja bermarga Park itu tersenyum senang.

.

.

Dengan mudah tiga namja itu memindahkan rak tersebut tepat di bawah saklar yang mereka incar sejak tadi. Taehyung lantas beranjak naik dan berhasil menggapai saklar itu.

"Siap?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke bawah, bertanya pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang serius memperhatikannya. Dua namja itu langsung mengangguk mantap.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya manarik tuas pada saklar itu hingga menghadap ke bawah dengan satu tarikan kuat. Persis seperti yang ia kira, teriakan panik langsung menguar dari dalam aula.

Semua lampu di sekolah itu mati dalam sekejap. Lantunan musik beat dari dalam aula itu juga langsung terhenti.

Taehyung pun melompat turun dan tersenyum puas saat melihat rombongan berpakaian pesta menghambur ke luar dari aula. Walau samar karena gelap, tapi kericuhan itu sudah menandakan bahwa misinya telah berhasil.

"Kita berhasil" ujar Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin dan Yoongi tidak terlalu mengerti apa tujuan Taehyung melakukan semua ini. Mereka hanya ikut saja saat Taehyung bilang akan melakukan sesuatu yang seru dan jujur saja ini memang cukup menantang bagi mereka.

' _Kau lihat? Aku mengacaukan pestamu Lee Song Kyu..'_

' _Ku harap ini sedikit membantu Jungkook. Aku tahu ia terpaksa menuruti keinginan gadis itu'_

Taehyung bersorak senang dalam hati. Seyumnya terus mengembang melihat keriuhan akibat ulahnya itu.

.

.

.

"Aah..pesta macam apa ini, Lee Song Kyu?!"

"Sangat tidak asyik!"

"Apa maksudnya kita dipaksa bubar, eoh?"

Cibiran beberapa orang terdengar jelas di telinga Song Kyu. Sungguh ia juga terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba listriknya bisa mati. Padahal selama ini dia adalah ahli pembuat pesta. Tapi kenapa pestanya kali ini kacau?

Song Kyu hanya bisa diam melihat semua teman genk-nya pergi keluar dari aula. Napasnya memburu, giginya bergemeretak menahan emosi. Setelah ini reputasinya akan turun dan siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini?!

Jeon Jungkook! Nama itu langsung terlintas di benaknya.

Dengan susah payah Song Kyu berusaha mencari keberadaan 'kekasih'nya itu. Walau gelap tapi akhirnya Song Kyu berhasil menemukan Jungkook yang sedang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu keluar.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di aula itu. Song Kyu bisa bebas melakukan apapun pada Jungkook sekarang. Kedua tangan gadis itu mencengkram kuat bahu Jungkook lalu dengan kasar Song Kyu mendorongnya dan hampir membuat tubuh Jungkook membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Kenapa listriknya mati?! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna kan?!" labrak Song Kyu dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku dan penjaga sekolah sudah mengeceknya tadi sore. Dan se..semuanya baik-baik saja, noona" ujar Jungkook pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, takut untuk saling beradu tatap dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Baik-baik saja?! Kau tidak lihat pestaku kacau!? Reputasiku akan turun, Jungkook!" bentak Song Kyu. Jungkook hanya terdiam. Dan hal itu membuat Song Kyu khawatir jika Jungkook akan menyadari kejahatannya dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Song Kyu akan kehilangan banyak kemudahan jika ia sampai berpisah dengan Jungkook.

Matanya berputar mancari ide. Dan.. Aha,dapat! Song Kyu pun kembali memulai actingnya, perlahan mulai terisak lirih. Tidak lebih dari sekedar isakan palsu agar Jungkook tidak tega padanya. Senyum sinis bahkan terukir samar di bibir gadis itu.

Jungkook tercekat, belum pernah ia melihat Song Kyu menangis.

"M..mianhae. Ini memang salahku, noona" ucap Jungkook. Perlahan tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh Song Kyu, masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Semua anggapan bahwa Song Kyu adalah yeoja yang jahat langsung menghilang dari pikiran Jungkook.

' _Haha. Dasar anak kecil. Kau mudah sekali dibodohi!'_ batin Song Kyu. Seringai jahat semakin mengembang di wajahnya yang sekarang berada di dekapan Jungkook. Song Kyu berhasil lagi, Jungkook mudah ditaklukkan.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya ada pemandangan yang berbeda di koridor sekolah. Semua siswa dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga berbondong-bondong memenuhi koridor dan berjalan ke aula sekolah. Lima menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi, tiba-tiba saja ada pengumuman bahwa kepala sekolah memerintahkan seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul di aula.

"Hey, Taehyung kenapa tiba-tiba kita harus berkumpul di aula?" tanya Hoseok yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Taehyung dan Jimin saat ia sedang menuju aula sekolah bersama temannya yang lain.

Hoseok memang satu sekolah dengan Taehyung. Namun mereka jarang sekali berinteraksi jika sedang berada di sekolah. Dan kebetulan ia adalah teman sekelas Yoongi.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Tapi firasatku buruk" jawab Taehyung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Hoseok hyung.." timpal Jimin dengan wajah cemas bercampur takut.

.

Saat ketiganya memasuki aula, sudah sangat ramai di sana. Barisan siswa dari berbagai kelas sudah cukup memenuhi ruang aula itu. Para guru berdiri berjajar di pendopo aula, dengan sang kepala sekolah yang berada tiga langkah di depan mereka.

"Kelihatannya semua siswa sudah berkumpul. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa diharuskan berkumpul di aula" ujar kepala sekolah lewat pengeras suara.

"Kalian bisa lihat, jendela di sisi kanan ruang aula ini. Hancur bukan?" ujar kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk jendela besar di sisi kanan ruangan, semua mata pun tertuju ke sana.

Benar saja kaca besar itu pecah cukup parah, bahkan masih banyak serpihan kaca yang berserakan di bawahnya. Ruang aula mulai gaduh. Beberapa siswa ricuh menebak-nebak siapa yang melakukan itu dan hukuman apa yang akan kepala sekolah hadiahkan.

"Dan entah dari mana datangnya sampah-sampah yang menumpuk di sudut sana" lanjut kepala sekolah. Telunjuknya beralih mengarah ke tumpukan sampah di sudut belakang ruangan itu.

"Saya hanya minta pelakunya untuk maju ke depan sekarang juga!" seru kepala sekolah tegas.

.

.

Di barisan belakang nampak Jungkook yang berdiri gemetar dengan wajah pucat pasi karena takut. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Ia tahu itu pasti perbuatan seseorang di pesta tadi malam. Dan sampah-sampah itu, Jungkook lupa untuk membersihkannya.

' _Apa yang harus ku lakukan..?'_ pikir Jungkook sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya justru harus beradu tatap dengan Song Kyu yang berdiri di barisan yang cukup darinya. Gadis berparas cantik itu menatap Jungkook dengan sorot mata memelas, seolah berkata _'Lindungilah aku, Jungkook~'_

"Jika tidak ada yang mengaku. Kalian semua akan diberi hukuman membersihkan sekolahan setiap pulang sekolah selama seminggu, sehingga jam masuk sekolah akan dimajukan satu jam lebih pagi!" perkataan tiba-tiba dari kepala sekolah sontak membuat keadaan semakin gaduh.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu lantas meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seluruh siswa menanggung hukuman dari kekacauan pesta yang sudah jelas merupakan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Dilema dalam diri Jungkook semakin membuncah saat matanya kembali melihat ke arah Song Kyu yang seolah-olah mulai berkaca-kaca dan berkata _'Ku mohon, Jungkook..'_

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan namja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Membawa tubuhnya maju dan menerobos barisan murid-murid di depannya. Semua mata melihat padanya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jeon Jungkook pelakunya?"

"Dia kan anak kepala sekolah. Apa tidak malu.."

"Dasar memalukan, apa yang namja itu pikirkan?!"

"Tidak ku sangka Jungkook melakukan itu semua"

"Kita salah menilainya.."

Telinga Jungkook terasa ngilu mendengar cibiran-cibiran pedas yang dilontarkan beberapa siswa di sana. Ada yang langsung menatapnya sinis, kasihan, heran, dan sebagainya. Apapun itu Jungkook berusaha tidak peduli, ia menganggap keputusan ini yang paling tepat.

Sekarang langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan kepala sekolah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, memandang kosong lantai yang ia injak. Sedangkan tanpa ada yang tahu, di sisi lain Song Kyu sedang tersenyum evil dan menghela napas lega.

"Jeon Jungkook? Apa ini?! Kau pelakunya?" kepala sekolah bertanya kaget setelah menjauhkan pengeras suara dari dekat mulutnya. Matanya tidak lepas memandang putranya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Appa. I..ini.. salahku" gumam Jungkook pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh ayahnya. Membuat pria paruh baya itu menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulut dan berkata.

"...Baik, semua siswa silahkan kembali ke kelas" ujar kepala sekolah kembail menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Dan kau, Jeon Jungkook ke ruanganku setelah ini" lanjut kepala sekolah dan langsung berbalik keluar dari ruang aula bersama para guru. Jungkook hanya terdiam dan masih tetap menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa hanya dia yang tersisa di ruangan itu, semua siswa sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Di ruang kepala sekolah..

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau perbuat?" tanya Tuan Jeon—kepala sekolah—pada Jungkook yang duduk diam di hadapannya. Beruntung ada meja kerja yang menjadi jarak antarkeduanya, Jungkook bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan apapun, cukup beri saja aku hukuman, Appa.." ujar Jungkook yang sekarang sudah benar-benar pasrah menerima apapun nantinya. Semua ini ia lakukan semata-mata hanya demi melindungi Song Kyu yang belum seutuhnya ia kenal.

"Kau tentu punya alasan, Jeon Jungkook" timpal Tuan Jeon sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau tidak pernah berbohong bukan.. Jadi jelaskanlah!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi. Jungkook tercekat, benar apa yang ayahnya katakan. Ia tidak pernah mau berbohong pada siapapun. Jungkook bingung, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Dan entah kenapa, tapi saat ini Jungkook mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata sejak ia bersama Song Kyu, semua yang ia lakukan adalah keterpaksaan. Semuanya.. Berbohong. Membolos latihan basket. Bahkan menjauhi Taehyung. Semua itu karena terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Song Kyu.

' _Tidak! Apa selama ini Noona hanya memanfaatkanku? Menuntutku melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan?!'_ pikir Jungkook dalam hati. Pikirannya tetap gigih berkata bahwa Song Kyu tidak seperti dugaannya barusan.

"Jawab ayahmu ini, Jeon Jungkook!" Tuan Jeon menggebrak meja. Membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut dan menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk.." ujar Tuan Jeon lantang. Dan masuklah seorang namja berseragam sekolah dari balik pintu yang diketuk olehnya tadi.

"Aah.. Kim Taehyung ada apa kau kemari? Oh tunggu! Kebetulan sekali ada yang harus ku pastikan. Duduklah!" ujar Tuan Jeon mempersilahkan namja yang baru memasuki ruangannya itu untuk duduk di kursi tepat di samping Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera menempati kursi tersebut. Jungkook sedikit menoleh ke sebelahnya. Jujur ia sangat merindukan Hyung-nya itu, tapi lagi-lagi tuntutan Song Kyu kembali mengukungnya untuk menjauh.

"Apa Jungkook menginap di rumahmu semalam? Karena itulah alasannya berpamitan padaku" tanya Tuan Jeon to the point. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menunduk.

"Dia tidak menginap di rumahku. Dan.. sebenarnya akulah yang mengajak Jungkook untuk melakukan semua hal di aula itu, Tuan Jeon" ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba. Namja bersurai cokelat itu menghela napas pelan dan kali ini ikut menundukkan kepalanya seperti Jungkook.

'Pengakuan' Taehyung barusan jelas membuat dua namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu sangat terkejut. Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung bingung. Jelas-jelas perkataan Taehyung itu tidak benar, Song Kyu lah yang memintanya mengadakan paste di aula sekolah.

.

' _V hyung.. kenapa dia berkata begitu? Itu hal bodoh! walau aku tahu maksudnya adalah untuk melindungiku..'_

 _._

' _Tapi kenapa?! Aku bahkan dengan jelas selalu menghindar darinya..'_

Jungkook benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung berani mengatakan semua itu. Bingung mengambil sikap, ia pun memilih untuk membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Countinued-**

 **Aaah.. setelah sekian lama, selesai juga Chap.3!**

 **Berhubung sekolah ane baru mulai** _ **again,**_ **jadi ngga bisa fokus ke fic**

 **Dan ternyata sampe Chap ini masih juga belum bisa nyambung ama judulnya -_-**

 **Mohon tunggu aja yee nanti di endingnya baru ketahuan kenapa ini fic dikasih judul seperti di atas ^^**

 **.**

 **Jeballll~ revieww**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bangtan Warm Winter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family (Brothership)/friendship/hurt/romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari imajinasi abstrak saya ini. Maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, nhe? Typo bertebaran (?) alur berantakan, dll.

Don't like? Don't read.

.

 _._

 _._

 _..._

"Dia tidak menginap di rumahku. Dan.. sebenarnya akulah yang mengajak Jungkook untuk melakukan semua hal di aula itu, Tuan Jeon" ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba. Namja bersurai cokelat itu menghela napas pelan dan kali ini menundukkan kepalanya.

'Pengakuan' Taehyung barusan jelas membuat dua namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu sangat terkejut. Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung bingung. Jelas-jelas perkataan Taehyung itu tidak benar, Song Kyu lah yang memintanya mengadakan pesta di aula sekolah.

' _V hyung.. kenapa dia berkata begitu? Itu hal bodoh!'_

' _Melindungiku?!Cih, Aku bahkan dengan jelas selalu menghindar darinya..'_

Jungkook benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung berani mengatakan semua itu. Bingung mengambil sikap, ia pun memilih untuk membuang muka.

.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu, Kim Taehyung?" tanya Tuan Jeon memperjelas apa yang tadi ia dengar. Dan Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Tapi kau sendiri sudah mengakuinya dan jika begini kau tetap harus diberi hukuman" Tuan Jeon menghela napas. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang mulai keriput di depan dada. Rongga dadanya mengembang, menarik napas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Kim Taehyung kau di _skors_ untuk tiga hari ke depan. Perbaiki sikapmu dan jangan memasuki gerbang sekolah.." lanjut kepala sekolah dengan nada kecewa. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak ada yang bicara. Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jungkook pelan saat Taehyung baru saja bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak kembali ke kelas.

"Abaikan saja, sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu" ujar Taehyung tenang. Senyum tulus terlukis indah di wajahnya. Tidak ada aura kesal ataupun marah di mimik mukanya. Ia melakukan ini semua benar-benar atas kemauannya.

Jungkook menatap kosong Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Sialnya rasa rindu Jungkook tidak bisa terpuaskan, karena Taehyung langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan ia sendirian di sana.

' _V hyung, kau benar-benar...'_

' _Aargh semua ini salahku! Aku membuat V hyung diskors selama tiga hari'_

' _Apa bisa aku menyalahkan Song Kyu atas semua ini..? Tidak!'_

Jungkook kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa terasa waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Banyak siswa lekas berhambur keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kantin. Meninggalkan suntuk dari mata pelajaran sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan sambil membawa sebotol minuman di tangan masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan itu, Tae?" tanya Jimin cemas. Sejak Taehyung kembali dari kantor kepala sekolah ia tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya memang terlihat tenang, tapi Jimin tahu ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Taehyung.

"Yaah~sudah ku lakukan semuanya.." ungkap Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"...Tch! Kau rela mengakui kesalahan yang bahkan tidak kau lakukan sama sekali. Itu sangat beresiko dan apa yang kepala sekolah katakan padamu?" tanya Jimin. Matanya mendelik tajam, memandang tak setuju pada namja yang masih melangkah santai di sampingnya.

"Umm..beliau bilang aku harus memperbaiki sikapku" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Ia sengaja tidak bilang bahwa ia mendapat hukuman _skors_ selama tiga hari ke depan. Karena Taehyung punya _rencana_ lain.

"Cih, dan Jungkook bahkan tidak berterima kasih padamu kan?" terka Jimin, yang sayangnya tepat sasaran. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia akui perkataan Jimin benar adanya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan lekas kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku yakin ada alasan kenapa ia berubah sekarang.." gumam Taehyung yang tentu masih dapat didengar oleh Jimin. Dan temannya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang, tak habis pikir dengan Taehyung yang mau mengorbankan dirinya demi bocah yang sekarang bahkan tidak pernah menyapa mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, dan Taehyung langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan basket untuk latihan rutin bersama teman se- _team_ nya. Berjalan terpisah dari Jimin yang dengan santai menggendong tas ranselnya, menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

BUKK!

Sebuah pukulan melayang mulus menyapa wajah seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan berhadapan dengan seniornya yang bertindik. Beberapa pasang mata di tepi lapangan itu menatapnya penuh arti, kasihan, mencemooh, iba. Entahlah. Sedang Taehyung hanya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain yang ia anggap lebih enak dilihat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan di kepala mu itu, huh?!" seru JB sambil sedikit mendorong dahi Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya, meremehkan. Ia tidak pernah memarahi siapa pun sebelumnya, tapi sebagai kapten tim ia tahu sekarang Jungkook sudah melewati batas.

"Sudah berapa latihan yang tidak kau ikuti?!" tanya JB seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak memedulikan Jungkook yang sekarang meringis memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

Hening. Jungkook hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku tanya sudah berapa kali, huh?!" tangan kanan JB mencengkram kasar kerah baju Jungkook, bermaksud menyuruh namja di hadapannya itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan bicara. Namun ia tetap diam.

Sudah sejak tadi Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, namun bisikan-bisikan tak enak dari beberapa anggota tim lainnya membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya JB lakukan terhadap Jungkook. Dan hanya helaan napas pelan yang bisa lolos dari mulutnya ketika ia lihat seperti apa keadaan Jungkook saat itu.

"Kejuaraan nasional akan dimulai kurang dari satu minggu lagi, provinsi bergantung pada kita, kau jarang ikut latihan, dan hari ini kau ingin agar aku memberimu izin untuk mangkir dari latihan karena alasan kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat membeli sesuatu. Begitu?!" tanya JB dengan senyum miring terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa? Bunga untuk kekasihmu? Atau cokelat? Iya?" tukas JB sembari melangkah ke tepi lapangan. Membiarkan Jungkook berdiri sendirian di sana, masih sambil menunduk diam. Taehyung menatap nanar Jungkook dari tempatnya duduk bersama Namjoon dan yang lain, ingin rasanya ia berlari ke tengah lapangan, menepuk bahu Jungkook, tersenyum, dan memberinya semangat.

Tapi kakinya terasa berat, entah apa yang menahan tungkainya untuk melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung juga memilih hanya diam di tempatnya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama semua arahan JB pada tim. Walau kadang ekor matanya masih melirik, memastikan keadaan Jungkook yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain lapangan itu.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja terduduk dengan napas memburu di sela-sela waktu istirahat latihannya sore itu. Namun ia segera mengangkat kepala saat ia sadari dua orang tengah melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aigoo~ Jungkook-ah.. untung saja kau berubah pikiran dan akhirnya memutuskan ikut latihan bersama kami. Jika saja tadi kau tetap ngotot ingin pergi, aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu" ujar Ryu sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jungkook yang sekarang tengah meneguk isi dari sebotol air mineral di tangannya.

"Yeah..aku tak pernah melihat JB sampai semarah itu.." ujar Namjoon menimpali.

"Nhe..aku masih selamat rupanya, hehehe.." Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Menampakkan ekspresi yang tanpa beban, seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja. Manik matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang asyik sendirian men _dribble_ bola basket tepat di bawah ring.

Pikirannya kembali kalut.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Taehyung sekarang juga.

Ah,,lebih penting dari itu..

Jungkook sadar ia harus meminta maaf pada sosok namja yang ia panggil 'V' itu. Atas semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Entah bagaimana respon Song Kyu nantinya ketika gadis itu tahu bahwa Jungkook sudah berbaikan dengan Taehyung, Jungkook tidak peduli. Intinya ia mulai menyadari bahwa Taehyung sama sekali bukan namja yang jahat seperti apa yang Song Kyu katakan padanya.

"Emm..Ryu, Namjoon hyung, aku permisi sebentar ya.." ujar Jungkook sambil meletakkan botol minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Namjoon dan Ryu kompak menganggukkan kepala mereka, memberi izin.

Jungkook pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Perlahan melangkahkan tungkainya, membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya. Jungkook menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia hembuskan menjadi dehaman singkat yang sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Taehyung pada bola basket yang sedang ia pantulkan berulang-ulang di dekat kakinya.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap tepat pada manik mata Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya. Bola yang tak kunjung mendapat dorongan dari tangan Taehyung lagi, lantas menggelinding ke sembarang arah menjauh darinya. Jika sebelumnya Taehyung akan langsung mengejar bola itu dan kembali memainkannya, kali ini ia tidak memedulikan hal itu lagi.

Seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar bola basket yang sekarang sudah benar-benar luput dari pengawasan Taehyung itu.

Tiga menit berlalu, dan tidak ada yang mulai berbicara. Baik Jungkook mau pun Taehyung hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Ekspresi keduanya pun tidak jauh berbeda, datar namun terlihat sangat berharap.

Hembusan pelan angin di lapangan basket petang itu menerpa surai cokelat Taehyung. Mengayunkannya ke sembarang arah. Tanda tanya besar memenuhi benaknya sekarang. _Ada apa Jungkook menghampiriku? Adakah yang akan ia katakan? Mengapa hanya diam.._

Tidak tahan dengan dengan kebisuan di antara mereka, Taehyung pun mulai membuka mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang mungkin saja bisa menghilangkan kesenyapan ini.

.

"V hyung.."

.

"Jungkook-ah.."

.

"Eh?"

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Tidak menyangka bahwa lawan bicara masing-masing akan kompak memanggil nama mereka. Jungkook memanggil Taehyung, Taehyung memanggil Jungkook pula di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan.." ujar Taehyung cepat tanpa mengubah raut wajah datarnya.

"Ehmm..Hyung,..gomawo"

"...geurigo nan jeongmal mianhae" ujar Jungkook pelan. Matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari manik cokelat Taehyung. Namun lawan bicaranya tak kunjung memberi respon, hal itu sontak membuat rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jungkook. Takut jika dugaannya benar, bahwa Taehyung ternyata menyimpan rasa marah padanya.

Tapi semua semua ketakutan itu lenyap setelah Jungkook menangkap senyum hangat Taehyung yang perlahan mengembang di bibirnya. Sorot matanya melembut, tidak lagi wajah datar yang ia tunjukkan sekarang. Menjelma menjadi sangat bersahabat. Ekspresi yang otomatis membuat Jungkook merasa lebih tenang.

"Untuk apa memangnya..?" tanya Taehyung tanpa sedikit pun memudarkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua perlindungan darimu. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, aku justru menjauhimu dan bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal" ungkap Jungkook sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menguasainya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak kuat menatap Taehyung lebih lama lagi, melihat senyum tulus dari seseorang yang sudah ia sakiti sejauh ini membuat hatinya terasa diiris perlahan.

Senyum Taehyung semakin mengembang setelah mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Perlahan ia selangkah lebih mendekat ke tempat Jungkook berdiri, didekapnya Jungkook sekilas sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. karena bagaimanapun juga kau tetap 'adik' terbaik bagiku" kalimat Taehyung lagi-lagi ia akhiri dengan senyum. Walau ia tahu Jungkook tidak melihatnya, karena namja berambut gelap itu terus saja menunduk, bahkan saat Taehyung mendekapnya.

"Hey..sudahlah, Kookie. Tidak usah dipikirkan, pesanku hanya satu..Kau harus lebih waspada, nhe?" ujar Taehyung sambil melepas dekapannya dan beralih menepuk bahu Jungkook, memberi semangat.

Jungkook perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum lebarnya mengembang saat mata beningnya mendapati curahan semangat yang seolah menghujaninya ketika melihat cengiran khas 'V hyung'-nya itu. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap, dengan mata berbinar membalas tatapan cerah dari mata beriris cokelat di hadapannya.

"Yack! Taehyung-ah! Jungkook-ah! Cepat kemari.. kita berkumpul sebentar sebelum pulang" terdengar teriakan JB dari sisi lain lapangan. Tampaknya hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang belum berada di sana bersama yang lain.

"Nhe,.." Taehyung balas berteriak. Ia pun berlari kecil ke tempat JB dan yang lain berada. Jungkook yang melihat itu lantas mengikuti langkah Taehyung sesegera mungkin, ia tidak ingin membuat JB marah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan, Tae, Jung.." ujar Namjoon sembari menyampirkan tas ranselnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang mereka. Ehmm lebih tepatnya Taehyung lah yang sibuk, karena tadi ia membongkar seluruh isi tasnya demi mencari ponselnya yang sempat menghilang. Dan sekarang ia harus memasukkan lagi semua barang itu ke dalam tas.

"Haish..aku tidak pernah tahu kalau isi tasku ada sebanyak ini" gerutu Taehyung seraya terus memasukkan semua bukunya secara asal ke dalam tas. Jungkook terkekeh melihatnya, namun ia sengaja tidak mau membantu 'hyung'nya itu.

"Kalau kau memasukkannya begitu, semua bukumu akan rusak, Hyung.." ujar Jungkook dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Berisik kau, Jeon!" gerutu Taehyung lagi. Matanya menatap tajam Jungkook, ia pun langsung menutup tasnya kasar dan beranjak mendahului Jungkook yang masih tertawa-tawa melihatnya. Lima menit berikutnya Jungkook baru tersadar bahwa Taehyung sudah jauh mendahuluinya. Ia pun segera berdiri dan mengejar Taehyung dari belakang.

"Hosh..hosh.. Hyung meninggalkanku!" Jungkook menatap kesal Taehyung saat ia berhasil mengejar Taehyung sampai ke halte tempat mereka biasa menunggu bus. Napas Jungkook memburu dan Taehyung justru tersenyum puas melihatnya seperti itu.

"Salahmu menertawakanku. Ah iyaa, Kookie.. kau tidak lupa kan jika dua hari lagi Jimin akan berulang tahun" tanya Taehyung yang dengan tidak sengaja justru mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Jungkook yang mendengarnya tempak memiringkan kepala pertanda bingung.

"Aah..kau benar Hyung! Untung kau mengingatkanku.." seru Jungkook sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Selama ini ia terlalu fokus pada Song Kyu sampai-sampai melupakan hal penting seperti ini.

"Masalahnya adalah.. pada hari itu aku tidak akan berada di sekolah karena masa _skors_ ku belum usai. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa merayakannya,. Tapi tenang.. Kim Taehyung selalu punya ide" ujar Taehyung dengan senyum lebar. Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Ada rasa bersalah yang kembali muncul dalam dirinya, ia baru ingat tentang hukuman _skors_ yang Taehyung terima demi menutupi kesalahannya.

"Apa rencanamu, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook terdengar antusias.

"Ku percayakan ini padamu.. Jadi, selama masa _skors_ ku, aku akan menyibukkan diri dengan membuat pesta kejutan di apartement ku, Hoseok hyung pasti mengizinkan. Dan tugasmu adalah membawa Jimin ke apartement-ku saat pulang sekolah hari itu. Aku akan mengundang yang lain.." jelas Taehyung dengan kilatan penuh semangat yang mengisi tatapan matanya.

Jungkook mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan kebetulan, Jimin tidak tahu jika aku akan di _skors_ untuk tiga hari ke depan. Pasti selama dua hari besok ia akan kebingungan mencariku karena tidak masuk sekolah dan mengisi bangku kosong di sampingnya. Aku tidak akan jawab telepon atau pesan darinya. Aah~ ini akan jadi pesta kejutan yang hebat, kan?" Taehyung mulai melompat-lompat girang. Sebagian orang yang melihatnya bahkan mungkin akan mengiranya orang gila.

"Berhentilah melompat-lompat seperti kelinci, V hyung! Yaa aku akui kau genius! Aku akan menculik Jimin hyung dan membawanya ke apartementmu. Dan pastikan kau membuat dekorasi yang tepat" ujar Jungkook dengan wajah seram yang dibuat-buat.

"Pasti! Serahkan saja padaku!" seru Taehyung sambil sedikit berteriak dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Jungkook tertawa kecil. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang ia rindukan, tertawa, bercanda, dan bersenang-senang dengan Taehyung baginya sama saja dengan melakukan semua itu bersama seorang kakak.

"Ah, bus-nya sudah datang. Cepat masuk! jangan tertawa terus atau kau akan dikira orang gila" Taehyung uring-uringan mendorong punggung Jungkook—yang masih terkikik senang itu—agar segera masuk ke lewat pintu bus yang sudah terbuka. Kedua namja itu pun masuk dan memilih duduk di dekat pintu keluar bus.

.

.

.

Indah. Langit jingga nan menghangatkan itu menyelimuti seluruh kota. Senja yang menyenangkan jika dihabiskan bersama orang terdekatmu. Entah siapa saja itu, kekasih, orang tua, sahabat, ataupun saudara. Dan Jungkook rasakan semua itu sekarang. Di dalam sebuah bus yang perlahan memutar roda-rodanya melintasi jalanan kota yang terlihat lengang sore itu.

Bersama Taehyung, Jungkook nikmati perjalanan pulangnya hari itu. Bercerita banyak hal, mengomentari apa saja yang mereka lihat, membuat lelucon yang kadang tidak terdengar lucu sama sekali, saling melempar ejekan, atau apaa saja yang mereka anggap menyenangkan.

"Kookie,, kau tahu kenapa saat pesta di aula sekolah malam itu tiba-tiba seluruh lampu mati?" tanya Taehyung yang sepertinya mulai lelah. Ia pasrahkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi bus tempatnya duduk. Memejamkan mata sambil menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Kau tahu soal itu, Hyung?!" tanya Jungkook terkejut. Taehyung mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak diundang ke pesta itu kan?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Mata besarnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Tidak.. tapi aku juga datang ke sekolah malam itu. Melakukan hal hebat yang ternyata menggemparkan" jawaban Taehyung semakin membuat Jungkook kebingungan menelaah apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung coba katakan.

"Kau datang kesana? Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang terlihat semakin penasaran. Taehyung pun membuka matanya, lantas melempar senyuman penuh arti pada hoobae di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku lah yang mematikan saklar utama sekolah saat pesta itu berlangsung. Aku tahu itu pesta yang diadakan Song Kyu dan hal itu tentu membuatmu terpaksa menurutinya kan?"

"Jadi aku pikir dengan mengacaukan pestanya itu, aku bisa menolongmu.. Hehe, tapi ternyata tidak juga" Taehyung terkekeh sendiri mengingat kelakuannya malam itu. Sementara Jungkook justru sudah membuka mulutnya, menganga tak percaya mendengar semua penjelasan Taehyung.

"AAH! Kau tahu, Hyung.. setelah kejadian itu, Song Kyu noona memarahiku. Padahal aku sudah memeriksa semuanya sebelum pesta itu dimulai. Rupanya.. itu ulahmu" Jungkook mendengus kesal dan membuang muka. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Mendengar nama Song Kyu saja sudah membuat _mood_ -nya hilang.

' _Song Kyu yang memarahi Jungkook? Harusnya aku sadar itu akan terjadi. Artinya aku sama sekali tidak membantu Jungkook malam itu, aku justru membuatnya kesusahan..'_ pikir Taehyung dalam hati. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Menutup mata selama sisa perjalanan pulangnya menjadi pilihan Taehyung setelah itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kelas, benar saja apa yang Taehyung kira. Pagi itu Jimin nampak kebingungan mencari-cari sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung datang itu. Taehyung bukanlah anak yang suka membolos, dan Jimin paham akan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa namja bertubuh tinggi itu tidak kunjung datang ke kelas?

.

Sampai bel masuk berbunyi Taehyung tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jimin masih tidak bisa menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Saat ia izin ke kamar mandi dan bertemu Hoseok di koridor, sunbae-nya itu terlihat sangat sibuk dan tidak juga memberi keterangan di mana Taehyung berada. Menjelang pulang sekolah, Jimin masih saja kebingungan akan keberadaan Taehyung.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu di mana sahabat 'aneh'nya itu. Nomor telepon Taehyung pun tidak aktif. Jimin sudah mencoba semuanya kecuali satu hal. Mendatangi apartement Taehyung!

"Kemana sebenarnya bocah alien itu? Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak masuk tanpa keterangan.." gumam Jimin sembari merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang persis seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Benar saja , tak lama bel pulang berbunyi.

"Aku akan datangi apartement-nya.."

"Aah~ tunggu. Besok ada tugas proyek yang belum aku kerjakan, aku harus pulang cepat" Jimin berdecak sebal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu kelas. Namun sepertinya seseorang sudah menanti di sana.

Seorang namja dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Jeon Jungkook, menarik bahu Jimin dan membuat namja chubby itu terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jimin ketus. Matanya memandang tidak suka pada Jungkook yang berdiri di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang bisa kembali bersahabat dengan Jungkook, sepertinya untuk Jimin, Jungkook harus bertindak lebih dari sekedar minta maaf.

"Hyung, aku ingin minta maaf.." ujar Jungkook _to the point._ Manik matanya menatap penuh harap pada Jimin yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aah..kau membuang waktuku. Pergilah, aku sedang buru-buru" tukas Jimin seraya menepis dengan kasar tangan Jungkook yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Namja bermarga Park itu lantas berlari kecil meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Oh tidak.. apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sepertinya Jimin hyung sangat kecewa padaku.. Aargh! Kau payah Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook berteriak frustasi. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Batu kerikil yang ia tendang di sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus menjadi saksi betapa tertekannya dia.

"Aku harus membuat Jimin hyung memaafkan ku. Secepatnya..atau pesta yang sudah V Hyung rencanakan akan gagal karena aku. Aku harus mencari cara. Tapi apaa~" seru Jungkook. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ke sebuah halte tempatnya biasa menunggu.

"Shit! Aku bahkan harus menunggu bus sendirian kali ini.. andai saja ada V hyung, ia pasti bisa membantuku" gumam Jungkook lirih.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Selesai lagi satu chapter yey~~ (tebar bunga ala anak lebay)**

 **Tapi..kapan fic ini akan usai sepenuhnya..aku pun tak tahu -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bangtan Warm Winter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family (Brothership)/friendship/hurt/romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari imajinasi abstrak saya ini. Maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, nhe? Typo bertebaran (?) kosa kata gk jelas, dll.

Don't like? Don't read.

.

.

.

Full of Jungkook pov.

.

Aku terduduk malas di bangku. Menatap kosong papan tulis kelas yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai rumus ABCD atau entah apa itu, aku tidak peduli. Kepalaku berputar, terus berputar mencari cara agar bisa mendapat maaf dari Jimin hyung, orang yang hari ini genap berusia enam belas tahun.

Jemariku memijat asal pelipis yang semakin terasa pusing ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti, aku pun masih tidak tahu. Helaan napas panjang menghembus keluar dari mulutku, sesaat sebelum bel pulang nyaring berbunyi. Ku lihat semua temanku sudah mulai berkemas. Entahlah, tapi kepalaku yang benar-benar terasa berputar ini seolah membuatku malas melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar memasukkan pensil kembali ke tempatnya.

Ku alihkan perhatianku ke luar jendela kelas. Menatap betapa bebasnya beberapa ekor burung gereja mengepakkan sayap mereka. Melayang bersama hembusan angin, melintasi langit yang dihiasi awan-awan lembut bagaikan kapas itu. Anganku menerawang jauh, ingin rasanya seperti burung-burung itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata, inilah kenyataannya. Aku merasa terkurung dalam sangkar jeruji—yang aku pun ragu bisa membukanya.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan masalah-masalah yang mengukung ku ini berdatangan. Bola mataku berputar, benar juga! Sebenarnya apa saja masalah yang selama ini aku tanggung? Sejak kapan aku mulai punya banyak pikiran, tidur larut, sedikit makan, pulang terlambat, dan stress memikirkan banyak hal? Aku sadar diri ini bukanlah Jeon Jungkook yang dulu.

Yang selalu ceria.

Penuh semangat.

Dan selalu tersenyum.

.

Kemana diriku yang sebenarnya?

.

.

"Yack! Jeon Jungkook!"

"Eh?" lamunanku buyar, sontak ku edarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Sudah tidak ada siapapun di kelas, lalu siapa yang meneriakkan namaku tadi? Otot leher ini menegang tanpa izin. Rasa ngeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tenggorokan—yang entah kenapa terasa kering ini—ku paksakan menelan saliva walau terasa sangat sulit. Apa tadi itu hantu? Aish, pikiran macam apa itu.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Astaga, terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, seperti teriakan seorang yeoja. Ku selidiki arahnya berasal dari pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ku hela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh knopnya, daun pintu ku buka perlahan. Jauh berbeda dengan degup jantung yang justru terasa semakin tak terkendali dalam dadaku. Mamacu darah yang seakan terasa cepat berseliweran di bawah lapisan kulitku yang memucat ini.

"AH!" teriakku, sedikit terlonjak dan membelalakkan mata. Memang bukanlah hantu yang ada di hadapanku, melainkan seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat susu yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Yang membuatku kaget adalah, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang berhadapan denganku ini adalah Song Kyu noona.

Ia dengan angkuhnya berdecak kesal sambil menatapku tajam. Sungguh paras manisnya seketika lenyap jika ia memasang ekspresi marah seperti ini. Terkesan...menakutkan. Dan malangnya itu ditujukan padaku yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung sekarang.

"Kemana saja kau?! Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kencan yang kau janjikan beberapa hari lalu. Sekarang kau bahkan membuatku harus menjemputmu di depan kelas seperti ini. Payah" tutur Song Kyu noona dengan kesalnya. Ia membuang muka dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Kekasihmu ternyata seperti anak kecil yaa.." ujar seorang yeoja bermata sipit yang baru ku sadari keberadaannya. Dia pasti salah satu sunbae teman se-genk Song Kyu noona. Mata kecil sunbae itu menatapku dengan arti yang jelas 'Meremehkan'. Aku tidak terlalu peduli itu, dan memutuskan beralih pada Song Kyu noona yang masih menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Maaf, noona. Tadi kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing. Jadi ku putuskan untuk duduk dulu di dalam kelas.." ujarku dengan alasan sebenarnya.

"Tch! Jangan ajak seseorang berkencan jika kau memang sakit. Kau itu namja, kenapa rapuh sekali?!" gertakan Song Kyu noona membuatku bungkam. Tanpa sadar ku gigit bibir bawahku dengan cukup kuat, aku yakin sudah ada sedikit goresan di sana karena aku rasakan perih mulai menjalar. Ku lihat dari sudut mataku, sunbae-sipit-sialan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang tubuh Song Kyu noona mulai terkekeh kecil.

"Mianhae, noona.. Aku memang payah. Jika kau keberatan berkencan dengan orang seperti ini, kita batalkan saja. Mungkin kita harus lakukan lain kali" kataku sambil tersenyum, senyum terpaksa yang ku buat dengan susah payah demi menutupi gurat sedih dan kecewa di wajahku. Dugaanku mengatakan bahwa Song Kyu noona akan langsung membentakku singkat dan lantas beranjak pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan mengumpat kesal tentangku.

Salah.

Aku bahkan sempat bingung ketika melihat wajah Song Kyu noona yang justru tampak kaget mendengar penuturanku. Mimik wajahnya terlihat panik dan ia kelihatan seperti orang yang bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Kenapa noona harus panik seperti itu?

Bukannya tadi dialah yang marah-marah dan mengatakan aku payah, lalu kenapa saat aku menyarankan untuk membatalkan kencan kami ia seolah tidak ingin itu terjadi. Hei, noona sungguh aku bingung sekarang. kau memarahiku dan tiba-tiba bersikap seolah tidak ingin aku pergi? Kenapa..? Kelabilan remaja? Atau karena ia sangat mencintaiku? Hmm..tidak! aku merasa ada alasan lain kenapa Song Kyu noona bertingkah seperti ini.

"Eung. Kook-ah~ jangan seperti itu.. Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku keberatan kencan denganmu~" ujar Song Kyu dengan nada manja. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengayun-ayunkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku tidak menolak, karena jujur, perlakuan manis seperti inilah yang aku harapkan sejak dulu.

Wajah cantik yang semenit lalu masih menampakkan kemarahan itu, sekarang langsung terlihat polos seperti bayi kecil tak berdosa. Hah? Apa ini? Tidak pernah ku lihat seseorang berubah sikap sedrastis ini. Song Kyu noona seakan punya kepribadian ganda. Bermuka dua. Tapi untuk apa? Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada yeoja di hadapanku ini. Noona masih saja memasang wajah berharap.

"Eumm, Jadi noona..kita kencan hari ini?" tanya ku pelan dan Song Kyu noona mengangguk cepat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Aku sangat menyukai senyum itu, bahkan mungkin sudah menjadi candu bagiku sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Namun, aneh.. walau senang karena mendapat senyum itu, ada sedikit rasa yang bergemuruh dalam hatiku. Entahlah, terasa seperti curiga, cemas, takut, atau apa aku juga tidak memahaminya.

"Nhe..baiklah. Kajja!" ajak ku seraya mengandeng tangan dingin Song Kyu noona. Kami pun berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor, dengan sunbae-sipit-sialan yang masih saja mengikuti kemana Song Kyu noona pergi. Mungkin dia seorang _bodyguard._ Yaah, Ku biarkan saja itu terjadi, toh, selama ia tidak mengganggu kami tidak akan jadi masalah.

Mataku menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah yang sudah terlihat sepi ini. Hanya ada beberapa siswa kelas tiga yang sedang asyik bernyanyi bersama di pojok tangga, lengkap dengan satu orang dari mereka yang nampak mahir mengiringi dengan petikan dawai gitar. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami bertiga. Saat ku lirik, Song Kyu hanya terlihat acuh tak acuh berjalan di sampingku seraya mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di telinganya.

Pandanganku kembali lurus ke depan. Lagi. Pikiranku kalut dengan banyak hal. Tunggu dulu! Apa mataku tidak salah lihat? Itu.. namja yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya ke pintu gerbang, Jimin hyung? Ah, ini kesempatanku! Aku harus cepat.

Tidak lagi ku pedulikan suara nyaring Song Kyu noona yang meneriaki namaku saat aku dengan tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan kami dan langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya menuju ke arah Jimin hyung. Namaku memang sedang diteriaki, dan sekarang aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ku keluarkan suaraku, dengan lantang memanggil nama Jimin hyung.

"JIMIN HYUNG!" teriakanku sukses membuat Jimin hyung menoleh. Namja dengan tas abu-abu di punggungnya itu membelalakkan matanya. Ku lihat dari jauh ia sepertinya berpamitan dengan teman-temannya dan lantas mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga ia benar-benar menghilang ke luar dari pintu gerbang.

Ku pacu kakiku agar lebih cepat berlari mengejarnya. Tapi terlambat, kini ku lihat dia baru saja memasuki sebuah taksi tepat di depan gerbang. Aku bersyukur otakku sedang tidak banyak pertimbangan. Tanpa pikir panjang kedua kaki ini pun segera ku ajak berlari mengejar taksi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Aku tidak peduli. Walau aku tahu ini mustahil, akan tetap ku kejar.

"JIMIN HYUNG! KU MOHON BERHENTILAH!" teriak ku lagi. Terus ku pacu kakiku dengan sisa tenaga yang semakin menipis ini. Napasku mulai tersengal-sengal, peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh yang terbungkus seragam sekolah ini. Rasa lelah mulai menggerogotiku. Entah kemana semua masalah yang mulanya menumpuk di kepalaku. Kini hanya satu, satu tujuanku. Membuat penumpang taksi itu memaafkanku.

"JIMIN HYUNG!" teriakanku masih tidak mendapat respon.

Lagi, Jungkook-ah!

"BERHENTILAH!" taksi itu sudah jauh di depanku.

Belum, Jungkook-ah! Lagi!

"KU MOHON, JIMIN HYUUUNG!" semakin jauh..

Lagi!

"HYUNG! KEMBALILAH!" Napasku mulai habis. Aku hampir berada di batas tenagaku. Kedua paru-paruku seakan tidak lagi sempat menyuplai oksigen yang cukup. Jantungku sudah sejak tadi berdebar hebat, meninggalkan rasa nyeri luar biasa di rongga dadaku. Bayangan wajah V hyung melintas dalam benakku tanpa izin. Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Aku yakin kau melihat apa yang ku lakukan ini, Jimin hyung. Jadi ku mohon berhenti dan kembalilah.

"Ji..min... hyung..." sungguh aku tidak lagi bisa berteriak. Aku yakin Jimin hyung tidak akan bisa mendengar panggilanku, karena itu aku akan tetap mengejar taksi yang ia tumpangi itu. Walau tidak dengan teriakan, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berlari.

RUN!

Aku akan terus berlari, lari, dan lari. Akan ku kejar kau, Jimin hyung! Walau aku berlari seperti orang gila di matamu, aku tidak peduli. Semua ini setimpal dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat pada kau dan V hyung. Ini semua pantas ku terima.

'TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!' Bisa ku dengar suara sepatuku yang mencium trotoar tepi jalan dengan hentakan kuat. Beberapa orang yang 'beruntung' sempat ku tabrak, berteriak kesal menyumpahiku yang hanya terus berlari tanpa peduli seberapa marahnya mereka itu.

Argh, sial! Pandanganku mulai kabur, kepalaku berputar hebat. Tidak, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak boleh pingsan sekarang. Aku tahu kaki ini masih bisa berlari. Belum saatnya untuk berhenti. Namun napasku benar-benar hampir habis, rasanya seperti terkena penyakit asma akut. Sangat sesak.

Mungkin ini hanya khayalanku saja. Namun, taksi yang Jimin hyung tumpangi terlihat semakin dekat. Apa karena pandanganku yang kabur ini, semua jadi terlihat sesuai harapan? Seperti fatamorgana di gurun pasir. Ah, Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, aku harus terus berlari.

Aku benar-benar bisa melihat mobil taksi itu dengan jelas, cukup dekat jaraknya. Benar saja, mobil taksi itu menepi dan berhenti. Ku sipitkan mataku demi memastikan bahwa penglihatanku ini tidak keliru. Itu, namja yang sedari tadi aku kejar, membuka pintu taksi dan kini keluar melaluinya. Sementara mobil taksi itu kembali menyalakan mesin dan memutar rodanya, aku pun semakin mempercepat tempo lari.

Jimin hyung hanya berjarak 4 meter sekarang, sedikit lagi Jungkook-ah!

"Hosh,..hosh..hosh..." napasku memburu hebat. Dadaku benar-benar sakit. Namun tak ku hiraukan itu semua. Jimin hyung sudah ada tepat di hadapanku sekarang, menatap tajam diriku yang berantakan ini. Ribuan kata tercekat di tenggorokanku. Kondisiku seolah tidak mengizinkanku untuk sekedar bicara.

"Hosh.. hyung... hosh.. maafkan aku" ujarku dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ku remas dada kiriku kuat, berharap dapat melenyapkan rasa nyeri ini. Manik mata Jimin hyung masih saja tajam memandangiku.

"Aku tahu diriku sudah kurang ajar, hyung.. Ku mohon, Maafkan aku." Pintaku lagi. Jimin hyung masih terdiam. Namun ku lihat sorot matanya melembut, ia menghela napas berat sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Ada yang harus ku beri tahu padamu. Ini tentang V hyung.." kataku. Jimin hyung langsung mengangkat kepalanya, memandangku penuh tanya.

"Ia mendapat hukuman _skors_ demi menutupi masalahku tentang kekacauan aula sekolah. Itu semua salahku, dan V hyung mengorbankan dirinya demi aku. Aku memang payah.." ujarku dengan suara bergetar, dan namja di hadapanku itu semakin menatapku kaget.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu.. ku ucapkan selamat, hyung. Dan yang terpenting, kemarin V hyung berpesan agar aku mengajakmu ke apartementnya siang ini. Ia mengadakan pesta kejutan untukmu. Aku yakin ia sudah menunggu lama di sana. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengacaukannya. Jimin hyung..ku mohon pergilah ke apartementnya sekarang, aku tidak bisa pergi. Seseorang masih mengikat dan menungguku di sekolah. Aku akan tamat jika tidak kembali ke sana."

Ku tundukkan kepalaku seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang runtun keluar dari mulutku. Ku hela napas panjang sambil perlahan menutup kelopak mata. Tapi sedetik berikutnya mataku sontak kembali terbuka saat ku rasakan ada seesuatu yang menghantam pipi kananku dengan kuat. Kini Jimin hyung mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapku tajam.

Ia baru saja meninjuku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memang berhak meninjuku seperti ini, atau kalau bisa lebih keras lagi. Yaa, aku hanya bisa menatap manik hitamnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kau memang keterlaluan. Beruntung Taehyung sudah memaafkanmu. Kalau saja sekarang kau masih belum bisa membuatnya memaafkanmu, aku juga pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu." Penuturan Jimin hyung berhasil menjadi tamparan telak di hatiku. Dan aku hanya bisa diam, menyaksikan raut wajah Jimin hyung yang lambatlaun mulai mereda dari amarah.

Jimin hyung menghela napas pelan sebelum berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Jeon Jungkook.. tapi berjanjilah kau harus lebih menghargai apa yang Taehyung lakukan terhadapmu. Bersumpahlah aku tidak akan pernah melihat Taehyung tersakiti karenamu lagi!" ujar Jimin hyung tegas, walau dalam ekspresinya sama sekali tak ada gurat kekesalan lagi. Semua kejadian ini semakin membuatku sadar betapa Jimin hyung sangat menyayangi V hyung sebagai sahabatnya.

Dan aku? Hah, aku ternyata hanya seorang pecundang yang dengan mudah memercayai perkataan Song Kyu noona. Harusnya aku sadar betapa pentingnya Jimin dan V hyung. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan lagi bersikap semudah itu pada Song Kyu noona, walau aku masih sangat mencintainya namun tetap harus ada batasan.

"Aku akan pergi ke apartement Taehyung sekarang juga. Jika kau memang masih ada urusan, selesaikanlah." Kata Jimin hyung yang kemudian beralih memberhentikan sebuah taksi di tepi jalan dan lantas memasukinya. Aku hanya bisa diam sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Ku tatap kosong taksi putih yang kini telah membawa Jimin hyung menjauh. Semakin jauh, jauh..dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kepalaku mendongak menatap langit yang mulai terlihat mendung. Aku bersyukur langit masih mengerti perasaanku, ia seolah tahu betapa beratnya beban dalam pikiranku. Ia lukiskan semua itu dengan mendungnya awan, dan dinginnya angin yang menerpa wajahku. Persis seperti gejolak dalam dadaku.

Helaan napas panjang kembali ku hembuskan. Bulir-bulir peluh masih membasahi pelipisku. Kaki ini lantas melangkah lagi, membawa tubuh dan pikiranku berbalik kepada Song Kyu noona yang aku yakini masih berada di sekolah. Semua perkataan dan tindakan Jimin hyung kembali berputar dalam benakku. Pikiranku kembali kalut. Oh Tuhan..sungguh aku lelah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

'PAAAAK!'

Hari ini tak cukup sebuah tinjuan 'membelai' pipiku, kali ini tamparan keras harus kembali diterima wajah lebamku. Aku baru saja kembali ke sekolah, dan benar saja Song Kyu noona bersama temannya yang sipit itu langsung menyambutku dengan sangat 'mesra'.

"Kau pikir aku ini apaa?! Bahkan anjing peliharaan sekalipun tidak akan begitu saja ditinggalkan tuannya saat akan pergi jalan-jalan. SERENDAH ITUKAH AKU?!" teriakan Song Kyu noona membuat telingaku sedikit ngilu. Ditambah rasa sakit di sekujur wajah ini, apakah penderitaanku masih bisa jadi lebih buruk? Ku rasa 'iya'

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan yang lebih penting dan mendesak" ucapku pelan sambil sedikit meringis. Wajahku semakin terasa sakit saat mulutku terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara. Aku seakan dipaksa untuk bungkam sejenak.

"Lebih penting mana dengan diriku?! Kau payah! Bocah pecundang yang hanya bisa bilang 'maaf'! Kau mempermalukanku." Cerca Song Kyu noona lagi. Kepalaku seolah tertimpa batu besar saat mendengar celaan darinya. Rusukku terasa rontok satu per satu. Sangat sakit, dan aku hanya bisa diam.

Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang ternyata sangatlah berat. Banyak sekali hal yang menggoyahkan pertahananku untuk mencintai gadis di hadapanku ini. Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku pun masih tidak berpaling darinya. Aku sangat mencintai Song Kyu noona. Aku yakin semua ini hanya permasalahan yang umum dialami sepasang kekasih. Ku harap aku bisa menghadapinya bersama noona, tapi gadis itu seolah tidak ada saat aku membutuhkannya.

Aku masih saja diam sambil memandang kosong wajah marah Song Kyu noona. Mata suramku terpejam sebentar dan terbuka lagi saat ku dengar suara klakson mobil. Sebuah _Mercedez-Benz-C-Clas_ berwarna silver yang berhenti tepat di tepi jalan tempat kami bertiga berada perlahan membuka kaca penumpang bagian depannya. Menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah penuh _make-up_ dan berambut merah menyala. Terlihat aneh bagiku.

"Aah~~ Song Kyu-yah, Shin Jung-ah! Sedang apa kalian di sini? Aww. Wow..dan siapa namja imut itu? Hai maniss~" Oh, astaga. Aku bersumpah perutku terasa sangat mual sekarang. Melihat tampilan menornya, dan gaya bicaranya yang terdengar menjijikkan itu membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah! Terlebih lagi saat gadis—yang sepertinya berasal dari sekolah lain—itu melambaikan tangannya yang penuh perhisaan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ah, Min Yu! Annyeong! Kau pasti sedang menuju ke pestanya Charles si anak U.S.A di hotel berbintang itu kan? Aah~~ aku mau ikuuuut!" sorakan bahagia dari si sunbae sipit itu menggema memenuhi telingaku. Lantunan suara manjanya yang mendayu-dayu itu semakin membuatku tak tahan. Aku tidak habis pikir, ternyata Song Kyu noona berteman dengan orang-orang seperti ini.

"Yup, dan kalian berdua kenapa tidak pergi ke sana dan masih berdiri seperti orang aneh di pinggir jalan macam ini?" tanya yeoja menor itu sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seperti anak kecil, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggemaskan. Aku justru ingin meremas-remas wajahnya sekarang juga.

"...Yaah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kami hanya sedikit terhalang oleh bocah ini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke pestanya Charles saja, pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktu di sini. Kajja!" ujar Song Kyu noona seraya melangkah angkuh masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu bersama teman sipitnya. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi atau sekedar menatapku, ia pun berlalu meninggalkanku bersama mobil silver yang kini sudah melaju kencang entah kemana.

Bocah ini? Mengapa ia menyebut diriku seorang bocah? Dan aku dianggapnya sebagai penghalang? Telingaku yang salah atau memang perkataannya sangatlah pedas dan kasar. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan berhadapan dengan Song Kyu noona yang seperti tadi. Ku tepis semua pikiran negatif yang terlintas dalam kepalaku. Mungkin noona sedang lelah, maka dari itu ia sedikit kasar. Yaa..dia hanya lelah, Kook-ah.

Bersabarlah.

Kata-kata semangat yang ku tujukan untuk diri sendiri sepertinya cukup membantuku. Aku pun menghela napas singkat dan berusaha menarik ujung bibirku agar membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tersenyumlah saat kau punya masalah, buktinya kini perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang dengan tersenyum. Tapi jangan terlalu lama melakukannya atau setiap orang yang melintas akan menganggapmu orang aneh yang tersenyum sendiri.

Kakiku melangkah lagi, menyusuri trotoar tepi jalan raya yang cukup ramai itu. Ku lihat dengan tatapan sayu, langit semakin gelap tertutup awan abu-abu yang ku yakini siap menumpahkan milyaran rintik hujan sebentar lagi. Aku masih berjalan tanpa arah, jujur pikiranku kosong saat ini. Ibaratkan saja seperti gelas yang kau isi penuh dengan air sampai isinya luber. Mulanya memang penuh pikiran, namun sekarang terasa kosong otak di kepalaku ini.

Tidak ada tujuan. Tidak ke halte tempat aku biasa menunggu bus. Tidak kembali ke rumah. Tidak juga bersantai di taman kota. Argh..kepalaku berputar lagi. Semua kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini benar-benar membuatku linglung. Aku tak punya tempat berpegang. Kecuali Tuhan.

Langkahku terhenti. Setetes air hujan jatuh tepat di depan sepatuku. Sedetik kemudian temannya menyusul jatuh tepat di pipiku, di tangan ku, tas ku, seragamku, rambutku, hingga sekujur tubuhku kini basah oleh guyuran si Tetes Pertama dan teman-temannya. Mereka tak berhenti menghujaniku. Aku mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Meresapi setiap sentuhan rintik hujan di wajahku. Rasanya segar dan nyaman. Senyumku semakin mengembang.

Ku langkahkan lagi kakiku perlahan, kali ini menuju ke sebuah emperan toko yang terletak beberapa langkah di depanku. Berteduhlah aku di sana. Beruntung toko itu sedang tutup, jadi tidak akan ada yang melarangku untuk duduk memeluk lutut sendirian di sana.

Ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma tetesan hujan yang membasahi tanah kota ini. Sangat khas, Segar dan bening. Anehnya, aku justru mulai mencoba menghitung jumlah tetesan hujan yang jatuh. Tapi aku tidak mampu. Hawa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhku, ku eratkan pelukan pada kedua lutut ini. Kini ku pandangi lekat-lekat hujan yang masih saja mengguyur deras. Entah kenapa, aku seakan sedang bercengkrama dengan mereka, rintik hujan.

Aku senang bisa bicara bersama mereka. Kalian mungkin menganggap bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook memang sudah gila sekarang. Tapi itu tidak benar. Aku tidak sepenuhnya bercakap bersama hujan, aku hanya merasa seolah memahami apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka berkata tentang berbagai hal. Namun ada satu yang membuatku tertegun.

Hujan bercerita tentang bagaimana orang-orang di kota ini menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pertama, sepasang kakek dan nenek di pinggir kota yang dengan gembiranya menyoraki kedatangan 'mereka'. Kakek dan nenek itu senang setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kebun kering mereka bisa mendapat air segar sore ini. Kedua, seorang bocah kecil yang melompat kegirangan saat mendengar atap rumahnya berbunyi akibat dihantam oleh mereka, kawanan rintik hujan. Bocah itu lantas berlari ke luar rumah dan bermain bersama mereka.

Namun, tidak semuanya menyambut mereka dengan baik. Barusan, beberapa saat lalu, ada seorang pemuda yang berkali-kali menyumpah-serapahkan kedatangan mereka. Pemuda itu merasa kesal lantaran ia tidak bisa pergi bersenang-senang bersama temannya karena kedatangan hujan.

Aku kembali termenung, jika hujan saja bisa mendapat sambutan yang beragam, apalagi kita. Tidak semua orang menyambut dan memperlakukan kita dengan baik. Ada kalanya kita harus menerima apa anggapan orang terhadap kita. Aku salut pada hujan yang—walau kadang dibenci—tetap menjalankan tugasnya membawa air ke bumi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku sadar bahwa diriku pun juga harus seperti itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana respon orang nantinya, intinya kita sudah berusaha.

Pelajaran dari hujan benar-benar menginspirasiku. Semangat baru kembali menggebu dalam dadaku. Jungkook-ah kau harus seperti hujan! Berjuanglah!

.

'Tin!Tin!' suara klakson membuyarkan pikiranku. Lagi.

Kali ini mobil sedan berwarna biru mengkilap menepi dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Kaca sampingnya terbuka. Ku lihat dengan jelas wajah Namjoon hyung di sana. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat menatapku. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak sendirian. Seorang namja berwajah tampan yang duduk di kursi kemudi juga menatapku lewat jendela mobil yang Namjoon hyung buka.

Aku belum pernah melihat namja itu, tapi sepertinya ia bersahabat.

"Jungkook-ah..sedang apa kau di situ?" Namjoon hyung bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak karena riuhnya suara hujan.

"Aku terjebak hujan, hyung.."ujarku balas meneriakinya. Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku yang semula duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut. Ku lihat Namjoon hyung memberiku isyarat untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Dan aku hanya bisa menurut.

"Kau dari mana dan mau ke mana, Jungkook-ah?" tanya Namjoon hyung saat aku sudah berada di dalam mobil dan kini menempati kursi di bagian belakang. Sosok namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi juga menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku dari sekolahan dan...tidak tahu akan kemana.." ujarku sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami saja ke pesta ulang tahunnya Jimin. Aku yakin kau juga diundang, kan?" tanya Namjoon hyung sambil menoleh padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Benar juga, kenapa aku lupa dengan pesta itu? Kenapa tidak langsung saja aku menuju ke sana sejak tadi..

"Ah iya, sepertinya kalian belum pernah saling bertemu ya. Perkenalkan hyung, dia Jeon Jungkook. Hoobae yang cukup akrab denganku di sekolah.." ujar Namjoon hyung tiba-tiba. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu namja yang sedang fokus menyetir itu sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arahku.

"Dan Jungkook-ah.. ini adalah Seok Jin hyung. Ia dulu kakak kelasku, dan sekarang sudah kuliah di Jepang. Kuliahnya sedang libur, jadi ia kembali ke Korea" jelas Namjoon hyung lagi. Bisa ku lihat namja yang bernama Seok Jin itu tersenyum.

"Aah~ annyeong haseyo, Seok Jin hyung.. Jungkook-imnida!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thanks for your views! Stay Tune in Bangtan Warm Winter!**

 **And hope you enjoyed it, readers ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bangtan Warm Winter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family (Brothership)/friendship/hurt/romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari imajinasi abstrak saya ini. Maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, nhe? Typo bertebaran (?) alur berantakan, dll.

Don't like? Don't read.

.

 _._

 _._

Author pov.

Langit masih tampak mendung tertutup awan. Gemuruh petir juga terdengar samar dari balik awan-awan mendung itu. Sekali dua kali tetap menjatuhkan rintik hujan, walau tidak terlalu deras, namun setidaknya cukup untuk membuat seseorang harus bergegas mencari tempat berteduh.

'Ting! Tong!'

Bel apartement Taehyung dan Hoseok berbunyi, bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk Namjoon yang menekan tombol hitam di tepi pintu itu. Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Jin berdiri dengan sabar di depan pintu, menunggu sang empunya untuk membukakan. Jungkook yang masih merasa sedikit menggigil—akibat seragamnya yang basah—sesekali melirik ke arah Jin, namja yang baru ia temui lima belas menit yang lalu.

Jin terlihat sangat keren dalam pantulan mata Jungkook, namja kelas satu SMA itu seakan melihat sosok yang bisa ia jadikan panutan. Sangat berwibawa, baik, dan dewasa, begitulah hal yang terlintas dalam benak Jungkook selama ia menatap Jin. Beruntung orang yang ditatap tidak menyadari sama sekali.

Tak sampai lima menit mereka bertiga menunggu, akhirnya pintu apartement itu terbuka, Manampakkan Yoongi yang berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebar menyambut ketiga namja di depan pintu itu.

"Ah..kalian sudah datang. Kami sudah menunggu lama. Ayo cepat masuk sebelum Jimin menghabiskan sendiri kue ulang tahunnya.." ujar Yoongi sedikit terkekeh. Ia lantas mempersilahkan Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Jin untuk masuk. Aura suka cita jelas terasa saat ketiga namja itu memasuki apartement yang langsung menampakkan ruang TV itu. Beberapa pita berwarna putih dan hitam terlihat indah menghiasi langit-langit ruangan. Warna putih susu yang mendominasi dinding ruangan ini, juga membuat beberapa pot tanaman hias yang diletakkan di sudut-sudut ruangan terlihat sangat kontras dan indah.

Senyum Jungkook mengembang saat mendapati Jimin sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya, tidak ada lagi konflik antara keduanya. Namun tak lama namja yang berulang tahun itu langsung beralih pada Namjoon dan Jin yang juga baru datang.

Jungkook edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ia tidak melihat Taehyung di sana. _'Ke mana V hyung?'_ batinnya. Lantas ia dudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa tempat Yoongi duduk sekarang. Sebuah meja—berbalut taplak putih dan di atasnya terdapat beberapa macam makanan—menjadi penghalang di antara tiga sofa yang mengelilinginya.

"Wahh..semuanya sudah datang? AAAAHH! Seok Jin hyuung! Aku merindukanmuu!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Itu Taehyung, namja bersurai cokelat yang sekarang berlari girang ke arah Jin dan lantas mendekap erat tubuh namja tampan itu. Jin terkekeh senang dengan tubuh yang berguncang akibat pelukan 'brutal' pemberian Taehyung. Kelima namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu turut mengeluarkan tawa mereka.

"Ahh ya..aku lupa bilang kalau Jin hyung adalah sepupu jauh Taehyung.." bisik Namjoon yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya di bagian kosong sofa sebelah Jungkook, di tangan kanannya tergenggam segelas minuman dingin. Jungkook yang masih terkikik melihat tingkah Taehyung sontak menoleh dan menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, tanda semakin mengerti tentang apa sebenarnya peran Jin bagi Taehyung dan kelima hyung-nya yang lain.

"Berhenti menyambut Jin hyung seperti itu, Tae.. Kau tidak lihat namja yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun ini mulai kelaparan. Lihatlah caranya memandangi kue yang baru aku bawa ini.." tutur Hoseok yang sepertinya baru datang dari arah dapur seraya membawa sebuah kue tart cokelat yang di atasnya terdapat dua buah lilin berbentuk angka 1 & 6 dan tidak ketinggalan, juga dihiasi lelehan cokelat yang membentuk tulisan ' _Happy Birthday our Cute ChimChim'_

Semua orang di ruangan itu sontak terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Jimin. Benar saja, namja itu menatap lekat-lekat kue di tangan Hoseok dengan mata berbinar. Mulutnya pun sedikit menganga. Beruntung tidak sampai menerjunkan air liurnya hal itu sukses membuat seisi ruangan kembali gaduh oleh gelak tawa. Jimin yang tidak menyadari apapun hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya dengan heran.

"Oh tunggu dulu, siapa namja menggemaskan ini? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat.." tanya Hoseok seraya meletakkan kue tadi ke atas meja. Hoseok menerka-nerka sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook yang terduduk di sofa. Jungkook tersenyum ramah, baru saja ia ingin berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri, seruan Taehyung sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa. Ini Jeon Jungkook, hyung.. Namja yang waktu itu kau bilang manis dalam foto!" seru Taehyung girang. Ia tersenyum lebar dan merangkul bahu Jungkook sambil sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja itu. Jungkook terlihat tidak terima, ditatapnya Taehyung dengan tajam : _Manis, hyung?! Heyy. Aku ini seorang namja yang tampan!_.

"Dia itu kan anak kepala sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya, Jung Hoseok?" cibir Yoongi sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Benarkah?! Hehe, jadi kau itu Jungkook. Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal yang sering dibahas orang-orang di sekolah. Pantas saja aku sering mendengar namamu. Tapi, sama sekali tidak tahu siapa atau yang mana, Hehehe." Kata Hoseok sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hoseok hyung.. Hihi, aku kan memang bukan artis yang harus dikenal semua orang." Jungkook ikut terkekeh kecil. Membuat mata besarnya menyipit karena tawa. Keenam namja lain yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum menetapnya, seakan melihat seorang adik kecil lucu di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

Taehyung pov.

Gemericik air keran memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Ku amati pantulan wajahku pada cermin yang berada di atas wastafel ini. Keran yang mulanya aku biarkan mengaliri air ke telapak tanganku kini sudah sempurna ku matikan. Gelak tawa Namjoon dan Hoseok hyung terdengar jelas dari ruang TV. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, dan pesta yang menyenangkan di ruang TV itu belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan usai dalam waktu dekat.

Kue ulang tahun dan semua makanan yang tersaji di meja juga sudah habis sejak tadi, namun kebahagiaan mereka tidak kunjung memudar. Begitu pula denganku. Semua teman terdekatku hadir hari ini. Mengingat raut wajah gembira mereka membuatku tanpa sadar mengulum senyum. Ku hela napas santai dan lantas melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari kamar mandi. Kembali beranjak ke dalam meriahnya pesta sederhana kami.

.

Saat aku kembali berada di ruang TV, hal yang pertama kali terlihat di mataku adalah Jin hyung dan Jungkook yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama. Tak ku sangka mereka akan akrab secepat ini. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Kelihatannya seru sekali.." ujarku berbasa-basi. Ku tempatkan tubuhku tepat di sebelah Jungkook.

"Jungkook tertarik dengan pengalamanku kuliah di Jepang. Kelihatannya ia bertekad menjadi mahasiswa di sana dalam beberapa tahun ke depan" kata Jin hyung sambil tersenyum. Ku alihkan mataku pada Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Hyung, hyung.. Ayo ceritakan lagi tentang kampusmu!" pinta Jungkook pada Jin hyung. Mata bulat Jungkook terlihat berbinar menatap Jin hyung dengan penuh kekaguman. Dan seperti yang sudah ku duga, Jin hyung kembali memulai ceritanya. Ah, jujur saja ku rasa hampir semua cerita tentang perkuliahan Jin hyung sudah ku dengar dan itu cukup membosankan jika kau tanya aku. Aku bahkan sangat yakin semua cerita itu jika dituliskan dalam buku maka akan jadi buku setebal kamus OXFORD milik Namjoon.

Merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan dua namja ini, aku pun mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain. Terlihat di dekat akuarium kecil—tempat ikan koi peliharaanku hidup—Hoseok hyung, Namjoon, dan Yoongi hyung sedang bermain monopoli. Ah, itu juga sama membosankannya bagiku. Ku edarkan lagi pandanganku, sekarang yang tampak adalah Jimin berdiri di dekat pintu apartement, sahabatku itu sepertinya sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin menjawab beberapa ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari temannya.

Argh, membosankan..

Ku regangkan otot tanganku dengan cara merentangkannya lebar-lebar. Dengan jahil aku merangkul bahu Jungkook menggunakan tangan kananku. Mataku langsung mengerjap bingung, ada yang terasa aneh. Telapak tanganku—yang berada di bahu Jungkook—terasa basah. Jungkook menoleh dan menatapku sekilas. Kenapa baju anak ini basah? Apa ia kehujanan saat menuju ke sini?

"Yaak, Jungkook-ah! Kenapa bajumu basah seperti ini, eoh?! Kau kehujanan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?! Ayo cepat ganti bajumu, atau kau akan sakit!" pekikku panik. Semua mata langsung tertuju padaku. Termasuk Jungkook. Tapi aku tak peduli, detik itu juga tanganku lantas menyeret paksa tubuhnya yang memang terasa dingin itu menuju ke dalam kamarku. Jungkook sama sekali tidak melawan.

Ku tutup pelan pintu cokelat yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan ruang TV. Hanya menutupnya, bukan menguncinya rapat, oke? Ku dudukkan Jungkook di tepi ranjangku. Sementara aku langsung membuka lemari pakaian dan menggeledahnya asal-asalan, membuat beberapa potong kemejaku berjatuhan ke lantai. Biarlah, aku hanya berharap ada baju yang pas untuk ku pinjamkan pada Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Kau tidak perlu menghancurkan isi lemari pakaianmu demi aku." Ujar Jungkook berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Seragammu itu sangat basah, Kook-ah. Kau belum tahu seperti apa rasanya terserang demam, huh?" tuturku tidak terima. Ku dengar sama-samar Jungkook mendengus kesal dari tempatnya duduk. Dasar bocah itu, tingkahnya masih saja seperti anak kecil. Tidak tahukah aku hanya ingin menolongmu.

"Sungguh, hyung.. Aku hanya perlu melepas jas sekolahku saja seperti ini, dan semuanya beres. Lihat?" Oh, gigih sekali anak itu. Ia terus saja bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kalau saja kalian lihat seperti apa tampilannya sekarang, aku yakin kalian juga akan prihatin sama seperti ku. Bayangkan saja, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, luka lebam di pipi—yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana, baju basah, dan aah entahlah aku tak bisa jelaskan.

Aku menyerah pada kegigihan Jungkook, dan akhirnya memilih untuk menurutinya. Ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangku. Kali ini Jungkook sudah melepas jas almamaternya, dan yang terlihat sekarang kemeja putih membalut tubuhnya. Ku dekati Jungkook tanpa banyak bicara. Tangan kananku tergerak meremas ujung kemejanya itu, dan masih saja sama. Basah.

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu membodohiku, adik kecil.. Lihat, kemejamu ini juga sama basahnya dengan jas itu. Sudahlah jangan protes, pakai ini dan segera kembali ke luar, oke?" tuturku sambil menyerahkan sebuah T-shirt biru tua dengan tulisan N.Y.C di bagian depannya. Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tetap saja menerima baju itu. Aku tersenyum puas, lantas mengacak rambut hitamnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Memberi ruang bagi Jungkook untuk merapihkan dirinya.

.

"Gomawo, hyung..hehehe" ujar Jungkook riang saat ia sudah kembali ke ruang TV dengan memakai bajuku dan lagi-lagi ia hempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, sementara aku hanya menngangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Jin hyung. Aku pun sekarang asyik bermain game di ponselku sambil merebahkan diri di atas karpet empuk bersama Jimin dan Hoseok hyung yang juga sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung? Ooh, mereka baru saja berpamitan pulang berapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

Hari berganti lagi.

Waktu terus berjalan dan tak ku sangka sore ini adalah latihan terakhir kami sebelum kejuaraan nasional besok. Latihan hari ini berjalan lancar, dan aku sangat menikmatinya. JB berkali-kali sibuk memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk tim. Dia benar-benar jadi kapten yang hebat hari ini, permainannya juga sangat energik. Dengan semua kesiapan ini, aku yakin besok kami akan bermain hebat di lapangan yang sebenarnya.

Ku kemasi barang-barangku sambil terus mendengarkan cerita berkepanjangan dari mulut Namjoon. Ia sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja, itu sebebnya curhatan darinya tak juga berujung. Sesekali ku lirik Jungkook yang juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia juga menjadi korban dari curahan hati seorang Namjoon (?). Sama sepertiku, dan kami pun terpaksa mendengarkan dongeng dari namja berambut blonde itu.

"Iya, aku setuju.."

"Hmm.."

"Tidak.."

Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku saat menyahut beberapa pertanyaan dari Namjoon. Barang-barang kami sudah beres sejak tadi, bahkan Jungkook yang sekarang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sesekali menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya agar tidak sepenuhnya terpejam dan berakhir di alam mimpi. Sepertinya Namjoon berhasil menjadi pendongeng kali ini, kau lihat saja Jungkook sampai mengantuk begitu..

Beruntung tak berselang lama, Namjoon pun mengakhiri ceritanya. Dan ia pun beranjak dari lapangan bersama JB dan yang lain. Aku dan Jungkook entah kenapa memilih mengekori langkah mereka dari jarak yang agak jauh, sama sekali tidak berniat mensejajarkan diri dengan mereka.

"Kau akan pulang naik bus, kan?" tanyaku pada Jungkook—yang sibuk dengan ponselnya—saat kami sudah benar-benar keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Eumm, tidak, hyung.. ayahku bilang ia akan menjemputku. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.." ujar Jungkook seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Aku hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Benar saja, tidak lama setelah percakapan singkat kami, sebuah mobil hitam metalik berhenti di tepi jalan yang berada di sebrang kami.

"Aku duluan, V hyung! Bye bye" seru Jungkook. Dengan girang ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan lantas berlari gesit menyebrangi jalan selebar 6 meter itu menuju mobilnya. Aku baru saja hendak beranjak menuju ke halte tempat biasa—jika saja aku tidak melihat seorang yeoja tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mobil jemputan Jungkook. Itu, Lee Song Kyu. Jangan lupakan kaca mobil tempat kemudi yang terbuka setengah itu, membuatku dapat melihat wajah bahagia Tuan Jeon di sana.

Aah~ rupanya Song Kyu sudah memulai pendekatannya terhadap keluarga Jungkook. Hmm, hebat sekali yeoja picik itu. Bukan main, Tuan Jeon-lah yang berhasil diluluhkan hatinya oleh Song Kyu. Jika kepala sekolah saja sudah siap menerima kehadiran gadis itu dalam keluarganya, maka apa yang kurang bagi Lee Song Kyu sekarang?

Dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dari mereka, mataku dapat melihat gerak-gerik Song Kyu yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook selepas ia keluar dari mobil. Aku cukup terbelalak, namun langsung ku netralisir sedikit rasa terkejutku. Wajah Song Kyu berada satu garis dengan arah pandangku kini, posisi Jungkook yang membelakangiku membuat muka licik Song Kyu—yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jungkook—terlihat jelas.

Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari keberadaanku, buktinya ia langsung mengukir senyum meremehkan saat pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya memberi isyarat padaku untuk melihat ke arah Jungkook yang ternyata membalas pelukannya. Hah? Bermaksud memanas-manasiku? Terimakasih, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan sekarang.

Tak mau ambil pusing, aku pun hanya memberi tatapan tajam dan tidak lupa melemparkan senyum miring pada Song Kyu. Ku langkahkan dengan cepat kedua kaki ini menjauh dari kawasan itu. Lagi pula sekarang sudah sangat sore, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan bus terakhir.

.

.

.

Author pov.

Butiran halus berwarna putih bersih namun terasa dingin menusuk saat menyentuh kulitmu itu, kepingan salju, mulai berjatuhan bagaikan kiriman dari langit yang kini sudah menyelimuti hampir seluruh kota. Hawa dingin nan menusuk jelas terasa jika kau mencoba untuk pergi dari dekapan selimut di dalam kamarmu. Sekarang jam 3 sore, sebagian orang mulai mengemasi barang mereka dan langsung memakai mantel tebal, bersama rekan kerjanya melangkah keluar dari kantor dengan satu tujuan, pulang ke rumah.

Namun tidak dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam stadion in-door yang dindingnya didominasi dengan kaca tebal. Dinginnya salju di luar sana seakan sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh mereka. Sorak sorai masih saja menggema memenuhi seisi stadion sejak pertandingan pertama dimulai pukul sembilan pagi tadi. Penonton yang memenuhi kursi di sisi-sisi lapangan menyemangati tim basket andalan mereka. Inilah kejuaraan nasional yang dinanti banyak orang. Beberapa kamera dari berbagai stasiun TV, setia meliput setiap gerak-gerik pemain dari berbagai tim kiriman seluruh provinsi seantero Korea itu.

Waktu masih tersisa dua puluh satu menit di pertandingan terakhir babak final yang berlangsung menegangkan ini. Dua tim dari dua provinsi berbeda saling unjuk kemampuan mereka membawa dan memasukkan bola berwarna orange itu bolak-balik keluar-masuk ring lawan. Salah satu dari tim yang sedang 'bertarung' itu tidak lain adalah tim yang dipimpin oleh JB.

JB dan tim terlihat kompak mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan (yg biasa dipake anak basket, aku ngga tau apa namanya -_-) dengan beberapa garis hitam menghiasi bagian depannya dan pada bagian lain didominasi oleh warna merah. Tulisan _JEAGER_ yang bercetak tebal dan berwarna putih itu juga terlihat jelas menghiasi kaus di bagian depan dada. Di punggung masing-masing anggota terpampang nomor pemain yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Mereka bermain cukup gemilang sore itu, walau menghadapi lawan yang bertubuh tinggi besar. Persatuan mereka tidak terlihat getar sedikit pun. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Ryu—yang berpostur tubuh mungil—dalam tim, membuat namja itu dengan mudah men _dribble_ bola, menyelinap menembus pertahanan lawan-lawan raksasa mereka. Permainan Jungkook dan yang lain juga tidak kalah energik kala itu. Semua usaha mereka membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik, 10 menit sebelum waktu habis, tim JB hanya tertinggal dua point dari lawan mereka.

Sekarang bola berada di bawah kekuasaan lawan. Namja tinggi besar berkulit eksotis yang membawa bola, terlihat mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan _shooting_ tepat menuju ke arah ring. Bola sudah melambung dan hampir saja masuk ke dalam keranjang dan menambah point lawan—jika saja Taehyung tidak segera melakukan gerakan _block._ Bola berwarna orange itu memantul satu kali ke lantai lapangan, sekarang Taehyung yang mangambil alih. Ia oper bola tersebut pada Jungkook yang sudah berjaga di daerah lawan. Hampir berhasil. Namun sayang sekali...

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk termenung di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di antara dua baris lemari loker. Semua anggota tim sedang berkumpul di ruang istirahat seusai pertandingan terakhir tadi. Di antara semua wajah yang hadir, sepertinya hanya wajah Jungkook-lah yang terlihat murung. Walau JB—selaku kapten yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka—itu terlihat gembira melafalkan beberapa kalimat penyemangat, sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi Jungkook sekarang.

"Kita bermain hebat hari ini. Tapi masih belum yang terhebat dari apa yang kita bisa. Pertandingan tadi adalah pencapaian terbesar kita sampai hari ini. Tapi bukan yang terbesar dalam hidup ini. Teruslah memantulkan bola bergaris hitam itu walau ia berkali-kali menggelinding lepas dari kendalimu. Teruslah melompat tinggi menggapai ring lawan, walau kakimu terasa berat..." JB sengaja memberi jeda dari rangkaian kalimatnya. Membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu—termasuk sang pelatih—memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"..Setidaknya itulah kata-kata dari mantan kapten terhebat tim basket sekolah, seorang namja bernama Min Yoongi, yang terus bertengger manis dalam ingatanku. Kata-kata itu punya makna yang dalam bagiku dan Aku senang bisa menyampaikannya pada kalian semua hari ini. Walau hanya posisi juara kedua yang berhasil kita capai, tapi sungguh aku bangga pada kalian, pada kita semua. Piala ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian, orang-orang yang tak pernah berhenti berjuang di dalam dan luar lapangan."

JB mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi seduah piala berwarna kuning emas itu ke udara. Tepuk tangan dan seruan dari seisi ruang istirahat itu lantas menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Jungkook yang masih sedikit menunduk di tempat duduknya, perlahan bangkit merubah posisi menjadi berdiri tegap. Seisi ruangan jadi hening dalam sekejap. Semua mata tertuju pada Jungkook yang sekarang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Ini salahku kenapa kita tidak menempati posisi pertama dalam kejuaraan ini. Andai tadi aku bisa lebih cepat sebelum bel pertanda waktu habis berbunyi. Ini salahku kenapa tidak memahami tak-tik dan pola permainan tim dengan sempurna. Aku terlalu sering bolos saat latihan, aku menyepelekan pertandingan ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu aku harus bertanggung jawab." Perkataan Jungkook berakhir dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu. Taehyung terperanjat melihat Jungkook yang ternyata punya rasa menyesal sedalam itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kookie? Kita ini tim. Kita keluarga yang harusnya bisa saling memahami. Kami tidak menyalahkanmu, inilah hasil yang memang menjadi ketentuan Tuhan. Bisa bermain bersamamu, dalam tim yang lengkap ini saja sudah membuat kami senang. Benar begitu, kan?" ujar Taehyung tanpa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tidak ia lepaskan pandangannya dari manik mata Jungkook, namun pada akhir kalimat Taehyung beralih memandangi satu per satu orang yang mengisi ruangan itu. Semua kepala mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Taehyung.

Senyum Jungkook perlahan mengembang. Senyum yang di balas dengan senyuman hangat dari semua orang di sana. Jungkook beralih menatap Taehyung, namja bersurai cokelat itu lantas menjawab tanpa suara : _sama-sama._ Sesaat setelah memahami arti tatapan mata Jungkook yang seolah mengatakan : _Terima kasih, Hyung.._

.

.

.

Jungkook pov.

Erangan pelan dari ku menjadi kata sambutan untuk beberapa bias cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari cela-cela tirai jendela kamarku. Tubuhku menggeliat tak nyaman di atas ranjang—yang aku yakini—sudah sangat berantakan sekarang. Pertandingan kemarin membuat beberapa ototku serasa terlilit, mungkin aku keseleo atau apa, intinya ini sedikit sakit. Aku menguap satu kali, membuka mata perlahan, dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya silau yang menerpa wajahku.

Aku baru menyadari jika sekarang sudah pagi, cukup siang malah. Tepatnya pukul sepuluh—saat ku lihat kemana jarum pendek jam berbentuk kotak yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamarku itu. Rasa malas menguasaiku, Aargh..lagi pula ini kan hari Minggu. Apa salahnya menghabiskan sisa waktu dalam gulungan selimut tebal di atas ranjang. Hm, selain itu..di luar sana sedang turun salju, suhunya dingin dan itu tidak akan mendorongku untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah.

Tanganku meraba-raba permukaan atas sebuah meja mungil yang terletak di samping ranjangku. Mencari benda persegi panjang berkamera yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamanku. Aku bosan, tak ada yang menarik dalam ponselku. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menelepon kekasih yang sangat ku rindukan di sana, Song Kyu noona. Seperti biasa, aku harus selalu bersabar menunggu jawaban dari panggilanku, ia jarang sekali langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Halo?"_ suara Song Kyu noona akhirnya terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Noona,,aku merindukanmu." Ujarku yang langsung mengutarakan alasan mengapa aku meneleponnya.

" _Eungg..aku juga, Jungkook-ah."_ Suaranya terdengar datar. Seolah tak ada perasaan. Aku sempat mengernyit bingung.

"Noona, ayo jalan bersama malam ini. Aku punya berita besar untukmu!" kataku dengan nada bicara yang ku buat sesemangat mungkin. Yaah..aku berniat memberitahukan hasil pertandinganku kemarin. Ku rasa mungkin ia akan senang mendengarnya.

" _Baiklah. Tapi, ku rasa aku punya berita yang jauh lebih besar dari pada kau.."_ ujarnya lagi. Kali ini jangankan mengerti arti perkataannya, memahami makna dari nada bicaranya pun aku tak bisa. Terdengar penuh penekanan. Seakan aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum licik terlukis di wajahnya. Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan ini?!

"Hmm, oke. Kita bertemu di taman jam tujuh, nhe?"

" _Hm"_ Hanya dehaman singkat yang dapat ku dengar sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon ia tutup. Aku menghela napas pelan, dengan malas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam kamarku.

.

.

.

Ku lirik lagi arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah jam 19.20 sekarang, aku terlambat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang ku janjikan pada noona. Apa gadis itu masih menungguku? Entahlah, intinya aku harus memepercepat langkah kakiku menyusuri taman ini. Turunnya salju sepertinya membuat tempat ini jadi sedikit sepi, baguslah, aku jadi tidak terlalu sulit mencari keberadaan Song Kyu noona.

Aku menghela napas lega saat memeriksa benda yang ku bawa. Sebuket bunga Lili putih masih tertata apik dalam genggaman tangan kananku. Bunga yang aku beli beberapa menit lalu di toko bunga tepi jalan tadi, rencananya akan ku jadikan ini sebagai kejutan manis untuk noona. Ku harap ia menerimanya..

Aku semakin melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah sebuah air mancur—yang permukaan airnya sudah membeku—tepat di pusat taman dan dikelilingi beberapa lampu bernuansa warna-warni. Mungkin Song Kyu noona ada di sana. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu semakin lama di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Mataku melirik, menyusuri kawasan di sekitar air mancur berair beku ini.

Dapat! Itu, tepat di sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah timur air mancur ini, di bawah sebuah pohon yang tak lagi ada daun di rantingnya. Ku lihat seorang gadis bermantel putih dengan topi wol rajutan berwarna senada tengah duduk sendirian di sana, memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali menoleh ke kanan atau kiri. Seperti mencari seseorang. Sungguh, melihat penampilannya sekarang, gadis itu bagaikan putri salju yang anggun dalam gaun putih nan indah. Itu Song Kyu noona, sosok yang entah kenapa ku rindukan.

Aku tersenyum, lantas berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ku rasa ia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Tak apa, Biarlah aku mengejutkanya kali ini. Kini jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa meter.

.

Namun..

.

.

 **To Be Continued (again -_-)**

 **Arrgh..maaf post-nya kelamaan. Dan ini belum bisa jadi last chap.**

 **Huhuu..terimakasih buat readers yang masih mau baca fic debutku ini. Gomawo^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bangtan Warm Winter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : TaetoE

Genre : Family (Brothership)/friendship/hurt/romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : All BTS member, Lee Song Kyu (OC) ,and others.

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita yang murni dari imajinasi abstrak saya ini. Maaf jika ada bahasa atau penokohan yang tidak berkenan, nhe? Typo bertebaran (?) alur berantakan, dll.

Don't like? Don't read.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook pov._

 _Aku tersenyum, lantas berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ku rasa ia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Tak apa, Biarlah aku mengejutkanya kali ini._ _Kini jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa meter._

 _._

 _Namun.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seperti tersambar jutaan volt listrik. Seketika kedua kakiku terhenti, seolah membeku bagaikan ribuan tetes air di dalam kolam air mancur itu. Senyumku memudar tanpa izin. Mataku pun tak bisa berkedip melihat 'itu'. Sejenak jantungku seolah lupa caranya berdegup memompa darah masuk ke otakku. Membuatku lambat memahami apa yang ditangkap oleh dua mataku ini. Niatku untuk meneriakkan namanya, berharap akan membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum menyambutku, kini sepenuhnya hilang. Menguap entah kemana. Harapan-harapan itu musnah, digantikan dengan rasa—yang tak bisa ku jelaskan—berkecamuk ganas dalam hatiku. Sesak. Perih. Napasku seolah terhenti. Mataku memanas. Sakit. Ini menyakitkan.

Beberapa dari kalian mungkin sudah menduga-duga apa yang aku lihat di depan sana, tapi mungkin ada juga yang tidak.

Tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku, yang nampak sekarang adalah seorang—ah tidak—dua orang insan tengah berpelukan. Saling menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tubuh mereka. Noona.. itu Song Kyu noona, sosok yang terlihat nyaman memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan hangat namja itu. Namja bermantel hitam dengan kacamata berbingkai bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Siapa itu..aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, namun kenapa saat untuk pertama kali aku melihatnya harus dengan adegan seperti ini.

Mulutku terkatup beberapa kali, tak sanggup mengutarakan ribuan pertanyaan yang menghantuiku sekarang. Belum juga usai rasa terkejutku, kenapa kini mataku harus jadi semakin sakit melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka, saling menatap dalam mata satu sama lain, mendekat, dan sekarang bibir mereka sempurna menyatu. Ciuman hangat menjadi pemandangan amat 'indah' dalam mata kelamku.

Tubuhku lemas, kepalaku berputar hebat, dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur akibat air mata yang menggenang dalam pelupuk mataku. Gadis yang tengah bercumbu itu kekasihku. Orang yang amat ku cintai selama ini. Apa maksudnya melakukan semua itu tepat di hadapanku?!

Napasku memburu, menahan amarah yang mendesak ingin menembus keluar lewat rusukku. Hatiku seakan tertembus ribuan anak panah yang di ujungnya terbuat dari besi panas bahan baku tempaan pedang. Sangat sakit, kau tahu?! Tak ku pedulikan lagi buket bunga berpita pink yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah berselimut salju tepat di sebelah kakiku ini. Tangan kananku mengepal kuat. Membuat beberapa helai urat di lenganku mulai terlihat keluar. Dengan sedikit menghantakkannya kesal, ku langkahkan dengan cepat kedua kaki ini semakin mendekat ke arah namja sialan itu.

'BUUKKK!'

Sebuah pukulan kuat ku layangkan tepat di wajah bagian kanannya. Mataku menyala marah menatap orang bangsat berkacamata itu. Ku dengar dengan jelas Song Kyu noona yang berteriak panik melihat perbuatanku barusan. Aku tidak peduli. Pukulan demi pukulan terus saja ku arahkan padanya, sayangnya sebagian besar meleset karena ia terus saja menghindar. Aku sedikit mengerang marah.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menatapku datar, tidak terlihat gemetar sama sekali. Napasku yang tersengal-sengal dipertemukan dengan suhu ekstrim musim dingin, membuat hembusan uap bagai asap rokok terlihat menguar dari dalam rongga mulutku. Rasa lelah mulai menggerogotiku. Sialnya belum sempat aku mengelak, namja itu sudah berhasil mendaratkan pukulan jitunya di rahang bawahku.

Cukup! Aku tak bisa lagi melawan. Lagi. Namja itu memukulku satu kali tepat di dekat bibir. Yang inilah yang terkuat dari pada pukulan sebelumnya, bahkan berhasil membuat aliran darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirku. Aku meringis pelan. Namja itu nampaknya belum puas. Bosan meninjuku, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membanting tubuh lemasku, membuat tubuh dan kepalaku terbentur sebuah pohon. Ku rasakan sesuatu mengalir dari pelipisku, sesuatu yang aku pastikan adalah darah. Aku yang tidak lagi bisa bangkit, akhirnya hanya bisa terduduk tak berdaya di atas bantalan dingin sang salju.

"Siapa namja kurang ajar ini?!" tanya si kacamata sambil merapatkan mantel di tubuhnya. Ku lihat Song Kyu noona berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkin ia bersembunyi selama perkelahian kami tadi. Gadis yang tanpa sadar mulai ku benci itu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mianhae, Oppa~ dia itu hoobae yang tergila-gila padaku di sekolah. Mungkin dia tersulut emosinya saat melihat kita tadi. Sudahlah, oppa. Kita tinggalkan saja bocah menjijikkan ini.." Perkataan noona barusan benar-benar membuatku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengatur detak jantungku yang kian berantakan ini. Napasku kembali terasa sesak.

"Song Kyu noona, apa maksud semua ini?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Memang apa sebenarnya aku selama ini?!" seruku marah. Aku berdiri dengan sedikit kesulitan.

"Kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang bocah yang ku peralat selama ini. Dan ternyata memanfaatkanmu tidak terlalu menyenangkan, semua terasa biasa saja. Kau tahu inilah berita yang ingin ku beri tahu padamu, aku sudah bersama orang lain. Sekarang kau.. pergilah! Oh atau kami saja yang pergi.." ujarnya dengan keangkuhan luar biasa. Dua orang itu mentapku tajam sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar pergi. Entah kemana. Menginggalkanku dalam keterkejutan yang seolah tak berujung. Kakiku terasa lemas, namun ku tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengakibatkan tubuhku jatuh lagi.

.

.

Kaki ini melangkah pelan. Membawaku menyusuri trotoar tepi jalan raya yang dipadati banyak kendaraan malam itu. Mataku menatap kosong semua yang tempat yang aku lalui. Mantelku terpasang berantakan di tubuhku. Tak lagi ku rasakan dinginnya hujan salju yang menjatuhiku. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku kembali terasa, minta diperhatikan. Darah di wajah dan pelipis, aku biarkan mengering diterpa angin malam musim dingin. Sangat dingin memang, tapi aku seolah mati rasa.

Kepalaku terasa mau pecah saat seruntutan kejadian di taman tadi melintasi benakku, bagaikan film dokumenter yang tak pernah sekalipun aku ingin menontonnya. Otakku tidak lagi bisa mencerna semuanya. Kejadian, perkataan Song Kyu noona, raut penuh kemenangan di wajah namja bangsat itu, semuanya terlalu sulit aku terima. Entah kemana perginya semua rasa rindu atau cinta yang aku tujukan pada Song Kyu noona selama ini. Semua kegembiraan yang menggelora dalam dadaku setiap ingin bertemu dengannya. Semua itu lenyap.

Aku menghela napas pangjang. Gigiku beradu menimbulkan bunyi 'tak tak' yang terdengar pilu. Tubuhku mulai menggigil. Biarlah, tetap ku langkahkan kaki yang kian melemah ini. Langkahku ksemakin melambat. Aku tertunduk dalam. Mata ini kembali terasa panas, ribuan air mata mendesak ingin keluar. Air mata untuk siapa ini? Rasa sesak apa ini? Sejak kapan rongga dadaku jadi begitu sempit..

Kakiku terhenti. Berdiri tepat di bawah sebuah lampu jalan yang menyala redup. Mataku terpejam kuat. Kedua tanganku mengepal lagi. Argh..karena apa semua ini? Mengapa hatiku teramat perih menerima kenyataan ini..

.

Apa karena dia?

.

Gadis penipu itu?

.

Apa karena dia?

Dia.. Lee Song Kyu yang tega menikamku sekuat ini?

atau

Dia.. Lee Song Kyu yang menghianatiku?

Dia.. Lee Song Kyu yang penuh kepalsuan?

Lee Song Kyu yang meninggalkanku?

Lee Song Kyu yang tidak pernah mencintaiku..?

.

Ya, ini semua memang karenanya..

.

Aargh! Air mata ini. Rasa sakit ini. Kehilangan. Keterpurukan ini. Bahkan helaan napas dan urat nadi ini,,

DUNIA INI..

AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI!

.

.

Aku mengerang penuh kebencian dalam hati. Namun hanya napas memburu yang tampak dari luar. Tubuhku tersungkur lagi, berlutut di atas salju dengan kepala menunduk. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kacaunya diriku sekarang. Tapi jelas sangatlah parah, terlihat dari bagaimana cara orang yang lalu-lalang sambil memandangku iba, jijik, takut, dan sebagainya. Apapun itu, sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan peduli lagi. Perasaanku terlalu hancur untuk saat ini, dan mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Semua kenangan manisku bersama Song Kyu noona kembali terlintas dalam ingatan. Senyumnya, tawanya saat kencan pertama kami, lembutnya sentuhan saat mendekap tubuhku, ekspresinya saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, bahkan hari di mana aku pertama kali menyukainya. Semua itu terlihat jelas, membuat ulu hatiku terasa semakin sakit. Ingin rasanya ku bakar semua ingatanku tentangnya, jika saja itu merupakan maap berisi kertas yang akan langsung lenyap menjadi abu saat ku pertemukan dengan api.

Tapi, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mampu mengubah semua ini.

.

"Jungkook-ah?!" seseorang memanggilku.

Aku kenal suara berat ini. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pucatku. Kepalaku mendongak, menatap seseorang yang berdiri tiga meter di hadapanku. Mata cokelat beningnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat melihat wajahku. Ia dengan cepat mendekat ke arahku, lantas bergabung denganku, berlutut di bawah cahaya redup lampu jalan. Ku lihat tas kertas yang tadi ia bawa, sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Ku alihkan lagi pandanganku pada manik cokelatnya.

"V Hyung.." Ucapku pelan. Amat pelan. Aku bahkan ragu jika namja di hadapanku ini bisa mendengarnya.

"Kook-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?!" tanyanya khawatir. Wajah tampannya terlihat cemas. Mulutnya sedikit terkatup-katup, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya sibuk membolak-balik tubuhku, memeriksa apa ada yang terluka sangat parah. Oh, hyung, kau salah. Satu-satunya yang terluka sangat parah sekarang adalah hatiku, kau tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku menyesal tidak memercayaimu, hyung.." ku tarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Dia.. Song Kyu noona menghianatiku, seorang namja yang tidak pernah ku temui, sepertinya berhasil menggantikan posisiku. Haha, ia menghajarku habis-habisan saat mencoba melawan." Aku tertawa renyah. Menyedihkan ternyata menertawakan diri sendiri.

"Aku salah menilai noona selama ini. Dia.. dia bukanlah gadis baik yang selama ini aku kagumi. Entah apa yang merubahnya. Aku salah. Harusnya ku dengarkan perkataanmu, hyung.." ujarku dengan suara bergetar. Air mataku perlahan tumpah. Sial, untuk apa seorang namja harus menangisi wanita yang jelas menyakitinya. Ku seka aliran air mataku dengan kasar. Napasku terputus-putus, benar-benar seperti isakan pilu. Sungguh, aku pribadi sangat mengasihani diriku yang malang ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena wanita. Kau itu namja, kau yang memilih wanita mana yang pantas mendampingimu. Bukannya justru wanita yang mengikatmu. Arraseo?" ujar V hyung sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk bahuku beberapa kali, kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat senyumku merekah. Ku anggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Air mataku mengering seketika. Rasa sesak dalam dadaku pun seakan hilang tertiup angin. Semua perkataan V hyung tadi benar-benar melahirkan semangat baru bagiku. Masalah yang mulanya mengikatku bagai sulur tanaman parasit juga sudah tidak lagi menjadi bebanku.

"Sekarang ayo ikut aku. Yang lain pasti sudah lama menunggu. Lagi pula lukamu itu harus segera diobati." Ujar V hyung sembari bangkit dari atas salju tempatnya berlutut berhadapan denganku. Di raihnya tas kertas yang tadi sempat terbengkalai di sisinya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berdiri dan menepuk celanaku yang tertempel beberapa butir salju. Tak lupa ku rapikan letak mantel yang melekat di tubuhku. Berharap sekarang keadaanku akan terlihat lebih baik.

"Kita akan kemana, hyung? Dan siapa yang sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku di tengah perjalanan. Kami baru saja menaiki bus kota dan aku memilih duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan V hyung menempati kursi kosong di sampingku. Sejak tadi kami hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang bicara.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita sampai, Kookie." Ujar V hyung sambil menoleh ke arahku. Senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Hmm..arraseo, hyung." Tuturku sambil membalas senyumnya. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sandaran kursi bus. Haahh..rasanya jauh lebih nyaman sekarang. Tak ada lagi beban. Hanya sedikit rasa kecewa, tapi biarlah itu menghilang bersamaan saat aku memejamkan mata.

"Hey, hyung. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Aku bukan kue _Cookies_ yang dijual di toko-toko roti. Namaku Jungkook, jadi jangan panggil aku Kookie, itu terdengar seperti nama kue." Celetukku iseng. Masih sambil memejamkan mata. Ku rasakan V hyung mengacak suraiku dengan gemas. Ia terkekeh senang.

"Apa salahnya, kau itu memang terlihat seperti _Cookies.._ " serunya senang. Aku hanya mendesis pelan, pura-pura kesal. Dan itu semakin membuatnya tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Author pov.

"Annyeong! Taehyung yang tampan dan si kecil Kookie sudah dataaaaang! Hey, mana upacara penyambutannya?" Taehyung berteriak-teriak ceria sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah garasi yang terbuka lebar. Tampak di salah satu dinding garasi, yang lengang tanpa banyak benda itu, Jimin bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dan di sudut garasi, dekat sebuah meja tua tanpa alas, nampak Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Yoongi yang duduk bersama membentuk lingkaran di lantai. Terlihat sedang memainkan semacam permainan kartu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Menatap tajam keduanya dengan wajah kesal. Hoseok bangkit dari kubur—eh?! dari duduknya. Melangkah kesal mendekati Taehyung diikuti keempat namja lainnya.

"Kau lama sekali, wahai namja yang tampan.. Beruntung kami tidak sampai mati kelaparan menunggumu." Gertak Hoseok sambil tersenyum horor. Ia menyeringai licik dan perlahan tertawa dengan suara seram. Jungkook dan Taehyung tercekat, lantas saling menatap bingung : _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

"Aah..kemarilah~ kau tahu aku sangat ingin membelaimu dengan tongkat Baseball ini, Taehyungie." Yoongi juga angkat bicara. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada sebuah tongkat kayu, yang tadi ia sebut tongkat Baseball. Taehyung dan Jungkook menelan ludah. Jungkook perlahan mundur selangkah, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Taehyung yang sedikit bergemetar takut.

"Hyung, lakukan sesuatu. Mereka sepertinya sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Lihat saja tatapan marah mereka yang seakan ingin menelan kita hidup-hidup!" bisik Jungkook ketakutan dari belakang tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Kalian jangan menatap kami begitu. Ini... kami bawa banyak makanan. Kalian tidak akan mati kelaparan." Ujar Taehyung cukup pelan. Disodorkannya tas kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa, rupanya berisi makanan. Jimin meliriknya sekilas dan langsung merebut benda itu dari genggaman Taehyung.

Kelima namja yang kini mengerubuni Taehyung dan Jungkook masih saja menatap keduanya dengan tajam. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Taehyung maupun Jungkook yang sudah amat ketakutan sekarang.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Semuanya masih sama.

.

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS MAKANANNYA! SELAMAT BERGABUNG..!"

.

.

.

Garasi yang sudah tidak terpakai di tepi halaman rumah mewah itu, malam ini menjelma menjadi tempat berkumpulnya tujuh orang namja berbagai usia itu. Di dalam garasi yang memang lumayan bersih dan nyaman itu, hanya terdapat sebuah meja kayu, dua pasang sofa, dan sebuah sepeda gunung tersandar di salah satu dinding garasi itu. Kotak sampah yang tadi Jimin ambil dari dalam rumahnya kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam sampah bungkus makanan. Entah apa yang akan orang tuanya katakan jika melihat Jimin sudah berhasil mengubah garasi lama mereka menjadi tempat berkumpul macam ini.

"Hyung, kalian benar-benar menakutkan tadi.." ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba di tengah acaranya menjilati es krim cokelat dalam sebuah cone. Ia bergantian menatap kesal orang-orang yang beberapa menit lalu sukses menakutinya dan Taehyung.

"Hahaha, setidaknya itu setimpal dengan perbuatan kalian yang tega membuat kami menunggu lama, Jungkookie." Ujar Namjoon sambil tertawa-tawa. Jungkook berdecak sebal lalu beranjak dari sofa, tempat Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi sedang bercengkrama. Mata Jungkook berbinar senang melihat Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok yang sedang bermain Truth or Dare di tengah garasi itu. Ia pun mendekat ke arah mereka dengan langkah riang.

"Hyung, aku mau ikut.." serunya girang sambil menempatka dirinya tepat di tengah-tengah Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Tidak boleh." Tukas Jimin dengan seringai jahilnya, bermaksud membuat Jungkook kembali merajuk marah.

"Ck, kau boleh ikut. Tapi, setelah lukamu itu selesai diobati. Luka itu akan semakin parah jika kau biarkan begitu saja, Kookie. Mintalah Jin hyung untuk mengobatimu. Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa terbaik fakultas kedokteraan di universitasnya." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar. Jungkook sedikit berdecak kesal.

"Di mana kotak P3K-nya?" tanya Jungkook malas.

"Ah iya, sebentar. Akan aku ambil di dalam rumahku!" seru Jimin. Dengan gesit ia berlari keluar dari garasi itu menuju pintu rumahnya yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari garasi itu.

"Siapa yang punya usul untuk berkumpul di sini, hyung? Ini kan garasi mobil milik keluarga Jimin hyung.." Jungkook terus saja bertanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin tahu banyak hal.

"Jimin bilang garasi ini sudah tidak dipakai lagi, karena sekarang mereka punya garasi baru yang berada di belakang rumah. Jadi Jimin mengajak semuanya berkumpul di sini." Tutur Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk paham.

.

"Ini kotak P3K-nya. Cepat sembuh ya, Kookie. Lain kali jangan berkelahi.." ujar Jimin yang sudah kembali dari dalam rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak P3K. Jungkook menerimanya, tapi dengan cemberut kecil.

"Terima kasih. Sudah ku bilang aku bukan kue _Cookies_!" seru Jungkook sambil berlalu kesal. Meninggalkan Jimin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok yang tertawa senang melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai.." seru Jin senang. Ia menepuk telapak tangannya beberapa kali, tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Jungkook yang sepertinya tidak nyaman, berkali-kali memegang plester yang menutupi luka di pelipisnya. Sudut bibirnya juga terasa sedikit kaku akibat diolesi obat—yang-entah-apa-itu-namanya—oleh Jin beberapa menit lalu. Dan setiap itu terjadi, maka dengan sabar Jin akan menghalangi tangan Jungkook yang seakan ingin melepas plester di pelipisnya itu.

"Haish.. dari mana pula kau dapatkan luka-luka itu, Jungkook? Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu.." ujar Yoongi yang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Jin dan Jungkook.

"Hehe, hanya ada sedikit masalah, hyung.. kau pasti mengerti, kan?" Jungkook tertawa renyah. Entah kenapa perkataan Yoongi tadi membuatnya kembali teringat kejadian di taman. Mengingat bagaimana cantiknya Song Kyu kala itu. Mengingat betapa hangatnya pelukan Song Kyu dengan seorang namja berkacamata. Mengingat seberapa perih hatinya menerima kenyataan.

"Hey, hey, hey... aku dan Namjoon punya ide brilian. Kalian bertiga di sudut sana, kemarilah!" teriak Taehyung sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Jin, Jungkook, dan Yoongi. Ketiganya sontak menoleh, menatap penuh tanya Taehyung yang berdiri di pintu garasi menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Ide apa?" tanya Jimin antusias. Di dekatinya Taehyung di pintu garasi. Yang lain satu persatu juga menyusul. Hingga sekarang mereka memebentuk barisan memanjang, melintang memblokir pintu garasi itu. Semuanya menatap ke dalam ruangan bekas mobil keluarga Jimin biasa bermalam.

"Bagaimana jika kita jadikan garasi tua ini sebagai markas besar kita? Di sini luas, bersih, dan cukup nyaman. Kita hanya perlu menambahkan beberapa perabotan kecil di beberapa sisi garasi ini. Mungkin rak di sudut sana, beberapa pot tanaman agar indah di sebelah sana, kulkas kecil untuk menyimpan makanan kita, eumm.. dan,.. Oh! Sebuah TV LED juga pasti sangat bermanfaat di letakkan di sana. Sofa-sofa itu lalu kita buat menghadap ke arah TV. Astaga, itu ide yang keren kan?!" seru Taehyung senang sambil menepuk tangannya satu kali. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Menatap satu demi satu wajah teman-teman yang berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung penuh harap. Semuanya menoleh menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, lantas mengangguk mantap bersamaan. Taehyung tersenyum puas memeperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"It's Bangtan Zone!" tiba-tiba saja Namjoon berteriak kencang sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Keenam namja lainnya hanya diam, menatap Namjoon dengan wajah datar. Namjoon yang menyadari itu jadi kikuk sendiri.

"Ehehe.. kita bertujuh bernama Bangtan. Yang berarti anti peluru, maksudnya kita semua adalah remaja seperti rompi anti peluru, kebal terhadap berbagai serangan negatif dari dunia luar. Entah itu serangan fisik maupun nonfisik. Semuanya kita blokir total." Jelas Namjoon.

"...Siapa kita? Wah, kita adalah Bangtaaan! Namjoonie, itu nama yang super keren!" seru Taehyung, masih dengan berteriak-teriak. Namja bersurai cokelat itu sepertinya cocok menjadi vokalis grup band rock, itulah yang dipikirkan Hoseok.

"Dan tempat ini adalah Bangtan Zone, rumah kedua kita, tempat berlabuh saat kau menghadapi berbagai hal. Aku suka itu!" tutur Jimin sambil tersenyum, merangkul bahu Yoongi dan Jungkook yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Kata-katamu sok puitis, Jiminie.." ujar Hoseok tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar sudah menyulut api kemarahan seorang Park Jimin yang kini bersiap menerkamnya.

"Apa kau bilang, Hyung..?" Jimin berpura-pura tidak dengar. Di dekatinya Hoseok yang mulai tertawa-tawa. Hoseok pun lari, dan Jimin gesit mengejarnya. Acara kejar-kejaran Jimin Vs Hoseok menjadi tontonan gratis yang sukses membuat gelak tawa kelima orang lain di ruangan itu.

Jungkook mengulum senyum bahagia. Tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Di sinilah ia sekarang. Bersama orang-orang yang dengan tulus saling menyayangi, apa adanya, dan selalu gembira. Jungkook sadar ia tidak boleh terus menerus terpuruk dalam masa lalu, ia harus bangkit. Bangkit bersama mereka, keluarga barunya. Keluarga yang membuat musim dingin kali ini terasa hangat.

Keluarga, mereka adalah Bangtan..

.

It's Bangtan Warm Winter

.

.

.

 **-=THE END=-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AAH..akhirnya FF debutku remsi, eh! resmi, tamaaaat!**

 **Horee..Yeeeey! makasih banget buat readers!**

 **Saranghaeyo readers! Saranghaeyo Bangtan!**

 **See you di FF lain yang akan rilis usai TO kelas IX-ku -_-**


End file.
